I Love You
by HellsYeahBitches
Summary: Kate and Joey Mercury are married with a baby and are happy, until a blast from the past is out to get Joey... Should I finish? Chapter 19, important note rating changed.
1. Divas Champ, Kate Irvine

**A/N: I own no one exept Kate and Jessie Volt**

Kate walked down the hallway, the Divas' championship on her shoulder.  
She had on Platform heels with bows, and a silver dress with black  
hearts all over them. Her father, Chris Jericho had just announced  
that he'd be retiring after WWE Payback. Her theme played as she  
walked out. The audience jeered loudly as her theme, Oh No, by Marina  
and the Dimonds played. Being the heel girl that she is she showed no  
sympathy for her dad. "I know that everyone thinks that I can't beat  
Kaitlyn, but I can you see..." Kaitlyn's theme played loudly as she  
ran towards the ring. She speared Kate and showered her with punches.  
She grabbed her long curly blonde hair and pulled. She banged her head  
on the matt. Kate managed to slide out the ring. Kaitlyn grabbed the  
Divas' Tittle and held it high in the air. She then threw it at Kate.  
She looked at her angrily and picked up her title. Storming backstage  
Kate had one thing on her mind. Her mother. Next week they are going  
to be in Clearwater, Flordia. Since Payback is in Chicago, she's not  
going to travel with her dad. Interrupted in her thoughts she ran into  
Kharma. "Sorry Kate, I was looking for you. Are you ready to cut our  
promo?" "Yes," Kate said flipping her hair. The camera rolled as Kate  
walked into the locker-room. "Hey girls, still lonely and ugly I see.  
Exept my girl Ryse." Kate said leaning on a table. Kharma walked in.  
It got shockingly quiet. Kate turned around. She was quickly dropped.  
Laughing Kharma exited the room.  
Maryse helped her up. "I've got to see Mike, talk to you tommorow OK?"  
She said in her french accent. "I'm coming with you, I mean I can't  
keep avoiding my Daddy right?" She said. "Yeah, I guess come on." They  
both exited the room and headed to the long hallway. "Are you still a  
virgin?" Maryse asked. Kate blushed. "You can't tell anyone. Yes, I  
am!" Maryse gasped. "Who knows?" "You Ryse and only you. Keep it that  
way!" She said stopping at her fathers door. She could here noises in  
there. Like moans and laughs. "Maryse," Kate said grabbing her arm  
lightly and turning her around. "What?" She whispered back. "Do you  
hear that?" "Yes I do! Go in there!" Maryse said putting her hand on  
the doorknob. "No you," She said. "OK! My pleasure!" She pushed open  
the door. They saw Michelle McCool in the process of unbuckling her  
fathers pants. "What the fucking hell!?" She gasped. She started  
muttering things in french that only Maryse could understand. Even  
though she was born in Clearwater, Florida she acts as if she was  
raised in Canada. The things that made it the worst is that Michelle  
was half naked. Maryse only stood there in shock. Michelle screamed  
and stood up. She hid behind Chris. "Please tell me I did not just  
see that!" Kate said. "Kate, she wasn't doing what you think she  
is..." "What is she doing then Dad? We both know she sucks ****. So  
do we let her suck ours? No. She should stay to sucking HER HUSBANDS  
DI-" Maryse slapped a hand over Kate's mouth. Somehow Michelle had  
gotten her clothes back on. Kate speared her than started slapping  
her. Maryse and Chris pulled them apart. "Don't you ever fuckin' talk  
to me again, Jericho!" She spat his name as if it was poison. Shannon  
Moore ran into them in the hallway. "Oh you guys look hot in that  
position." Maryse held Kate's arm back and Kate was bent over trying  
to beat the fuck out of Michelle. "You're a fuckin' perve." Kate said  
slapping his arm.

**A/N: I make myself hate my 2nd favorite Diva Michelle.**


	2. A big mistake

**A/N; I own no one but Kate and Jessie Volt**

Breathing deeply Kate got ready to shoot another promo. WWE likes**  
**whoring Divas' around too much. Kate is supposed to be stealing Dolph**  
**from AJ. She is definitely going to enjoy kissing him. The cameras**  
**began to roll as they showed Dolph and AJ. "You've got to be kidding**  
**me Dolph. She's not a real women like me!" She said interrupting their**  
**kiss. AJ looked at her angrily. "I mean she is nothing, but trash.**  
**Just like you said. That's all she is, all she was, and all she'll**  
**ever be. I saw her yesterday skipping to Punks door. Then to John**  
**boy's door. Then back into your arms.**  
**AJ you're going to be wore out by the time your 30. Not that you**  
**aren't wore out already. You're going to lose yourself and going to be**  
**living in a hotel. Not that are immune to it." She said. "Hold on,**  
**you're a stero type Kate. All blondes love to f-" Kate slapped her.**  
**She flipped her hair then said, "Get used to it trash." She said**  
**taking a page out of AJ's playbook anf skipping down the hall while**  
**twirling her hair. AJ began to cry. She knew her and Dolph's wedding**  
**later is going to be horrible.****

Kate laughed. She went into the locker-room. She got dressed for their**  
**wedding. She walked out of the dressing room. She had on white**  
**platform heels, a long niglaj white robe, a lace dress that stopped at**  
**the high part of her thighs, and a white beanie. Her hair stayed**  
**curly. "Wow, you look hot." Shannon said slapping her butt. She turned**  
**around. "Calm yourself boy!" She said. He laughed. "Don't you have a**  
**photo shoot after?" He asked. He notied her breasts. His eyes shifted**  
**from her face to her breasts. "I can see your eyes Shan..." "Oh no...**  
**not what you think." "You've got to go join the audience for AJ and**  
**Dolph's wedding." He smiled and went out. The ropes to the ring are**  
**gone and everything is white and/or pink. She watched as the preist**  
**said stuff that made AJ smile hard. "Is there anyone who objects?"**  
**Everyone got exremely quiet. "Well-"**  
**ONE TRACK LOVE ONE TRACK HART IF I FAIL I'LL FALL APART!**  
**The crowd booed then cheered when they saw what she had on.**  
**"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm out here for. My man." AJ snatched**  
**the microphone from The priest. "He is mine and always will be! Leave,**  
**what do you even have on? " She walked down to the ring and got in. "I**  
**even wore white, there's some pink places too. Dolph knows what I'm**  
**talking about." They all turned around and saw a video playing. "Kate,**  
**If AJ ever found out about us we'd be done for..." Kate pressed their**  
**lips together. AJ could feel the need in her to laugh. Also did Kate.**  
**AJ attacked her from behind. "Oh my gosh Cole! Puppies!" King said.**  
**"King, why?" Cole said laughing. AJ slammed her head on the matt. She**  
**took her beanie off and threw it into the crowd. It took 4 referees**  
**just to get them apart. Maryse got in and held her back. "You're going**  
**to see! You're all going to fucking see!" Kate said.****

"Kate, please tell us what happened out there." Matt Striker said. "No**  
**comment." Maryse snapped.****

Kate lay across the velvet sheets. A loud knock on the door made her**  
**jump. She got up and opened it.**  
**Her father walked in. "Kate, we need to talk about this." Kate shook**  
**her head violently. "After Payback, you're leaving! What about the**  
**fucking twins Dad?" She yelled. "Well..." "What about Ash?" He looked**  
**down. "Listen, what happens in LA stays in LA. We didn't didn't do**  
**anything. Let's put the past behind us..." "Tell me exactly what**  
**happened. Exactly." "Well umm she said she was looking for Mark. I**  
**told her no. Then, she walked in. She kissed me. I knew it was wrong,**  
**but the city got to me. I started... you know? She moaned a little bit**  
**then she smiled and laughed. Then... she got down on her knees. Then**  
**you walked in."**  
**"What is 'you know?' Sucking, teasing what?" "Sucking." "It'll still**  
**be im the back of my mind, but it's OKay dad." Her phone rang. It was**  
**a text from Dean fucking Ambrose. "Club night you in?" "Yes, I'm in."**  
**She replied back.****

(Kate- Dress with ruffles a yellow belt and yellow platform heels.**  
**Hair naturally spirally.**  
**Maryse- High rise shirt with long sleeves and a turtleneck. Designer**  
**jeans with black butterflies up the side. House of Maryse laced up**  
**platform heels.**  
**Kelly- Snug dress with blue swirls and multi-strap heels. Hair blonde**  
**and straight.**  
**Jessie Volt- Hair curly and side swept. Strapless dress with a**  
**sweetheart neckline stopped mid-thigh and has an orange belt and**  
**orange platform heels)**  
**"My Dad told me what happens in LA stays in LA! So whatever I do**  
**tonight I didn't mean it!" Kate said getting out of the Limo. When**  
**they walled into the club they felt all eyes on them. When they walked**  
**to the bar they met Dean, Seth, and Shannon. "What's up Shan?" Jessie**  
**said kissing him on the cheek. "A few strobe lights." He laughed.**  
**"No... that was corny Shan." Kelly said with a straight face. Then**  
**everyone began to laugh. Seth put his arm around her and kissed her**  
**head. "Whoever gets drunk the fastest gets to fuck Kate!" Seth said.**  
**"OK I agree." Kate replied.

**A/N: Who do you think will win?**


	3. Playing with the enemy

They all got a martini first it was big. It had a beer bottle coming**  
**out of it with martini turned to an ice slushy. Of course the first**  
**one who got drunk was (Can I get a drumroll please?!) Dean fucking**  
**Ambrose. When they all were completely drunk. They danced. They girls**  
**mostly shook their asses. When they got even more drunk they went back**  
**to the hotel. When they got into the hotel Dean approached Kate. "I**  
**get to fuck you senseless tonight." He said wrapping his arm around**  
**her waist. "I'm all yours baby." She replied. He pinned her against**  
**the wall and started kissing her. Kate loved kissing just about**  
**everyone (Exept her family members YUCK!). She heard a door open. "Get**  
**a room would ya!?" Lita said.**  
**Kate woke up. She thought she'd be in her own bed. She felt naked. She**  
**looked under the blankets. She was completely naked. She heard a key**  
**in the door. She layed back down and closed her eyes. It was only**  
**Seth. He only smiled and went to shower. She sat back up. "Dean." She**  
**said shaking him. He woke up. "Ummm, what happened last night?" He**  
**said. "We FUCKED!" she said. "Oh! Hell yeah!" He said. "Look away so I**  
**can get dressed!"

* * *

After Kate took a shower she pretended she didn't know Dean. She put on a Satin Corset with a bow with skinny black jeans and Laced platform heels (blue.)."Kate what's going on?" Jessie asked. "I just... have a hangover." "Non, vous ne l'avez pas vous méchante fille, je sais ce que tu as fait. J'étais là! Je sais que vous ave Dean!" Jessie said. Dean walked in the breakfast area. "Go talk to him!" Jessie said. "Good god! I can't remember anything last night. I'm pretending I don't know him." "You can't avoid Fate Kate." Jessie said. "Do you really know? Like what you said in french earlier..." "Of course, what Seth said."  
"What if Dad finds out?" "Alors ... était-il bon?" Jessie scoffed. "Jessie! Why don't you go and find out. "I will." She said flipping her hair.


	4. Full Of regret

Kate sat down cautiously and I do mean cautiously beside her Dad.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked suspiciously. "Nothing, I'm just  
really hungry." "You just ate breakfast!" "Well not hungry, but..."  
"Horny!" Jessie, who is sitting on the left side of her, whispered.  
She looked at her. "Chris, what happens in LA stays in LA." Jessie  
said. He just shrugged his shoulders and started playing Angry Birds  
on his phone. "Thanks for the save." Kate said. "You're welcome  
4 hours later  
"So this is where I'm drawing the line, Michelle." "What line?" "I've  
got to end the affair. Both of us almost got caught." "Oh! Well if you  
want to do that I can just tweet that you've been fucking me senseless  
for the past year!" "So does this mean you like it?" "Of course I  
fucking love it!" "It's going to have  
to stop because I'm leaving and this time I'm not returning." "If me  
and Mark move to Clearwater..." "We can fuck all day long!"  
Meanwhile  
"Guys, why are you making me wear a cropped tank that says BITCH  
WHAT!?" Maryse asked again. "We are all wearing the same outfit,  
Ryse!" The 5 time Divas champion, Kelly/Barbie, said. "Oh yeah, that's  
right." She responded eyeing Kate and Jessie. Kate is whispering in  
her ear, while Jessie smiled. "Kate Irvine!" Dean said behind her.  
Everyone turned around. "BITCH WHAT?" They all said in unison. "Kate  
can't avoid me forevermore." He said. "What, she doesn't talk to you."  
Everyone but Jessie and Kate said confused. "I fucked her. She rode  
me, and she was begging for more." He said. The look on his face  
disgusted Kate. How could he just tell everyone, he was loud enough  
too. He took advantage of her. Her eyes began to tear up. She could  
hear people snickering and saying how much of a whore she is. Everyone  
knows she dated Brad Maddox, Jeff Hardy, and some others. She ran out.  
Kate knew that her father is going to find out.  
WWE Payback  
Kate stretched getting ready for her match. "Hey Kate! How was  
Ambrose?" Punk said. She just shook her head. Her ring attire is  
Striped boy shorts, a cropped striped tank, and wrestling boots (Pink  
and white). She walked out there and held the title up a few times.  
After Kaitlyn came out so did Vickie. "Excuse me!" She yelled. Kate  
put her hands over her ears. "Since Kate is such an exreme Diva I'm  
making this a Ladder Match!" Kate gasped. This is going to be easy for  
Kate. They took her title and placed it high over the ring. She could  
see the fear in Kaitlyn's eyes. Laughing and flipping her hair Kaitlyn  
walked up to her. "What is so funny!?" She asked. Kate then gave her a  
hand much like Maryse, then slapped her. She didn't waste anytime  
getting a ladder. When she sat the ladder up Kaitlyn speared her. She  
climbed the ladder then she got the title. Kate looked to see Kaitlyn  
with the Divas' championship. It was a quick match about 3 mins. Kate  
slid out of the ring. When she got out she just broke down. She  
couldn't help but to cry. She was suprised when she heard CM Punks  
theme play. His match is over he lost? Is he going to humiliate her?  
Of course he is! "Kate, I'm so ashamed of you. You lost your title and  
your virginity!" He said smiling. "Well, you are a Jericho though so I  
don't blame you." Kate was just done everyone hates her. She cried a  
little more. She pushed her hair to the side as CM Punk went to the  
back. She just couldn't believe who's theme then played. The Sheild.  
Kate began to try to walk to the back. It was too late. Roman had  
grabbed her hair and put her on the Spanish announce table. He, Seth,  
and Dean put her through the announce table as lightly as they could.  
It still hurt a lot. That was the last thing she remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate woke up in her platform bed. She looked around, the sight is obviously clear to her. She is in her Florida home. She sat up. "Kate!" Her little sister Christine said actually not jumping on her this time. "Hey Chris!" Kate said. "Oh my gosh, are you OK that looked pretty real. Dad is mad about you.." "And Dean, I know, It was just non of Punk's business. I don't know how he knew anyway." "Mom said not for you to get up... you won't be traveling with WWE, because they're giving you a break to let you recover." "Oh." "Do you reme-" "Christine can you leave for a second? I need to talk to her." "Sure Mom..." Christine said jumping off the 4 foot platform bed. Her mom said walking up the stairs. she sat on the end of the bed. "Why'd you do it Kate?" Her mom said shaking her head. "I'm 22 don't you think I deserve to lose my virginity sometime?!" Kate got up and went down the stairs. "Where are you going?"  
"To screw another one!" Kate just put on a skirt, a ripped tank top, and sandals. She walked out to the beach in their backyard. She sat down on the rocks. She hurt badly. Everything hurt. She put her head in her arms and began to cry. Her Platinum-Blonde hair whipped around by a force of wind. "Kate I'm so sorry." Punk said. Kate looked up. She looked up. "Why are you here?" She said. "I'm just sorry about what I did... I'm really sorry I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Are you showing up for RAW?" He said sitting down Indian Style. "Yes, I am. I have too... this is when I attack Kaitlyn." she said wiping the tears away. "I'm really sorry." Punk said hugging her. They looked into each others eyes. They were about to kiss when they saw Maryse with heels in her hand. "Hey Punk, You dick! I heard what you said, I know you were just mad because you lost! You had to take it out on her?" Maryse yelled. She slapped him hard. "Pourquoi était-il là, il s'agit d'une telle bite. Vous ne pensiez pas à pardonner lui vous étiez?" Maryse said so Punk couldn't understand, but she could. "Il était juste en colère. Si vous avez perdu dans votre match retour N'aimeriez-vous pas? Merci Maryse, mais je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir la main à travers la vie! Je t'aime, mais je déteste la façon dont vous me traitez parce que je suis plus jeune!" Kate snapped. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi putain? Vous allez vouloir vous m'avez eu quand vos gars veulent seulement te faire foutre! C'est tout ce que vous allez être utile pour. Couché sur le dos, à genoux, et ne pas m'appeler quand il est parti Kate!" Maryse shot back. Kate's eyes began to tear up. Punk told her it was Okay, even though he doesn't know a word they were saying. "You know what I just need to be alone for a while. 'okay, just call me when you're ready, babe." Punk said. "Okay, bye Punk." Kate said. When he walked away she realized, it was a sister before another Mister.

At RAW that night...

Kate wore her hair straight, a half tube top, designer jeans with hearts all over them, and Platform booties in black and white abstract art. She ran into Shannon Moore. He smiled and said, "Cutting a promo?" "Yea." "You and Dean are... Kayfabe?" "It was just a one time thing." "So are you traveling with..." "The girls... yes" "Okay, sorry about you and Dean." Kate rolled her eyes then walked to the GORILLA. Her theme played as she walked out. "Enough... we all know it took a lot to do this. We know... that you're not going to keep it for long. The Number one contender is Jessie Volt, we all know that you can't beat her!" Kate ran to the ring and started beating Kaitlyn. She got her in the tilt-a-whirl Armbar. She tapped out, but she still kept going. How Kate does it in heels the world may never know.

Backstage

Kate stopped to see Maryse. She turned around and went the other way. She ran into Dean. "Watch it!" He barked. "Would you just stop!" "I hope Shannon, or Shan as you call him enjoys my sloppy seconds." He laughed and went to the ring, her eyes began to tear up and she walked back towards the corridors. She ran into Shannon. Now her tears are heavy and dropping to the ground. "What's wrong Kate?" He said. "Nothing I'm Okay! Just move!" She managed to get out. "You're crying, something is definitely wrong." He said. "I-I" She broke down and Shannon hugged her.

"Thank you Shan for bringing me here." "You don't have to take this from him, you know." He said. "I know... Shan, can you just treat me like one of your girls, Just for tonight?" She said. "Sure, I will. If your Dad tries to kill me tell him you wanted this..." He said taking his shirt off.

Kate put her jeans on and buttoned them up. "Make sure this won't get out there."She said. "Don't worry. It won't." He said. Her sister then walked out and saw them in there. She gasped and ran back inside. "Oh shit, who was that?" Shannon said looking past Kate. She groaned and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Shan." She said getting out the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate sat down on her bed. "So, who'd you fuck this time?" Maryse said  
smiling. "You have to promise me not to tell anyone!" She said. "I  
won't, did I tell about your virginity?" "OK, Shan!" Maryse's jaw  
dropped. "Why him?" "It was so sweet and essential. I think it  
actually meant something..." "Woah, you can't just latch on to Shan  
like this. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but it probably was nothing.  
You were in a vulnerable position." Kate realized, it was. He offered  
to drive her home, he knew this whole time. "I-I-I Let's just go to  
bed." "OK." She turned off the lamp then heard a loud pan hit the  
ground. They both went down and saw Michelle on the counter with Chris  
in front of him. He was clearly thrusting into her. Kate turned around  
"I can't do this anymore." She said running a hand through her  
Platinum Lilac hair. She wanted Michelle to pay. She could see the  
emotion in their eyes. "Ummm... Kate you're missing some awesome  
action!" "Why don't you and Jess Just FUCK already?" Kate groaned. She  
stormed down the steps.  
"Kate!" Maryse whispered harshly. She got the sink sprayer and sprayed  
them both. "This time I'm telling mom!" Kate screamed. Maryse stood  
beside her. "Michelle, I thought you were someone I could look up too,  
but wow! You're a bigger bitch than me!" Maryse slapped her. "I can't  
do this anymore! I'm telling Mark! Come on Maryse." Kate said with her  
tears becoming visible. They went back upstairs. Michelle ran a hand  
through her hair. "Why?" she said putting her dress back on. "I guess  
because you knocked over a pan, a boiling pan the loudest type."  
Traveling timee!  
Jessie threw the bags in the closet of their new Bus. "Jessie hang  
those up!" Kate yelled. "Gee Wiz Girl! I know you're mad, but Damn!"  
"Sorry, I'm just kind of fed up with men, I think I'm going to become  
a lez!" She said. Then they both laughed. "I haven't seen Kelly in a  
while." "I know, she has been hanging out with Mike a lot." Maryse,  
who was putting her shoes in order by color, nearly fell over. "My  
Mike?" She said standing straight up. "Yes your Mike." Jessie said. "I  
bet you he screwed her!" Maryse said knowing her boyfriend very well.  
Main Event (In Bold)  
Kate's theme played, a new theme, Starships by Nicki Minaj. "From  
Clearwater, Flordia! Representing The Dirty Blondes, Kate!" She had on  
a cropped button up T-shirt with jean shorts that stopped after her  
butt. She had on flat boots that stopped at her knees of course  
they're black just like her shirt. She put up the 'I Love You Signs'  
and flipped her hair. She ran to the ring and flipped her hair when  
she got in. She got on the top rope and put 2 fingers towards the  
audience. Her theme stopped she leaned on the ropes then put up the 'I  
love you sign' again. Her challenger is a return Diva, picked by  
Kaitlyn. Her theme played. They cheered loudly. She had the  
championship on her shouler. "I know you think you're going to win  
with whoever I pick, but you're wrong! Come on out... Mickie James!"  
The crowd cheered as loud as they could. Mickie James was as hype as  
she'd ever been. "Oh my gosh Cole! Mickie, the true crazy chick is  
back!" King said. Kate looked worried. The bell rang and Kate speared  
Mickie. She had to give ut her all. Then she showered her in punches  
until the ref pulled her off. Mickie got up and when Kate ran at her  
she did a sleeper. When she got up Mickie did a Mick Kick. She knew it  
had something to do with being put through a table. "1! 2! 3! Ring the  
bell!" The ref yelled. Kate slid out of the ring and held her head.  
The Sheild's theme played. Kate stopped. "This is just abuse!" King  
said angrily. Kate got in the ring trying to avoid being surrounded.  
Then Shannon Moore's theme played.  
Kate ,who was in the corner, was suprised when they saw the shield  
retreat. Kate jumped on Shannon then began to kiss him. He was 10  
years older than her, but she didn't care. When she got off him she  
then smiled and walked backstage. She left him there stunned.  
In the hallway.  
While Kate was in the hallway she saw Mike and Kelly kissing. She  
stopped and she pushed her stray hairs behind her ear. "Kelly!?" She  
gasped. Kelly pulled away from Mike. He looked away when he realized  
it was Kate. "How could you do this to Maryse!?" "How could you fuck  
The Shield in a Foursome?That's what Dean told everyone, and I believe  
it." "I thought you'd never do something like this, you're a fucking  
bitch!" Kate said stoming away. She went to the locker-room and took a  
shower. After she got done she put on jeans and a sweat-shirt with  
hello kity on it. She saw a text from Shannon. "You're coming to the club tonight?" It said. "Of Course, babe." She replied smiling. Vickie walked in. "Hi Kate!" Vickie said. Kate smiled. "Hello grandma!" She said putting her phone down and flipping her hair. Her smile faded. "On RAW this week, you will have a match with Kharma. Actually a handicap match against Kharma and Beth Pheniox." She cackled then walked away. "Dumb Bitch!" Kate said.

Kate smiled and read the text. "Are you coming to the club tonight? xoxxo-  
Shan." She read. "Of course I am she texted back. Are we like still just  
friends?" She texted. "Yes, I'm not saying that I like you as a girlfriend,  
but just a friend." She read, " It meant nothing, OK?" Kate's heart sank to  
her feet. "Of course he was using you! No one will ever love you!" Kate  
said looking in the mirror and punching it. Then she wrapped it up.  
She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She didn't have enough  
strength to talk. Then she saw it in the hallway Shannon kissing a  
girl with hair just like her exept with some light purple hair. Kate  
could see the tatoos. She couldn't stand her! She got up and she  
walked to her rental car. She sat in the drivers seat and wiped the  
tears away. "FUCK!" she said, crying harder. She saw that Shannon had  
texted her. "Kate, no hard feelings, right?" She read. "Yes! Fucking  
hard feelings! You never told me you had a fucking girlfriend, before  
you fucking fucked me! FUCK!" She typed furiously. She hates it when  
Maryse is right. She wiped her tears away and ran a hand through her  
platinum lilac hair and breathed deeply. Dean tapped on the window. Of  
course she was going to go running back to Dean. She looked up and  
smiled.

Dean noticed Kate crying in her car, and of course felt bad for  
everything he said to her. "Kate what's wrong?" He said. "Nothing, my  
hand just hurts like really bad." She said. They looked in each others  
eyes. Kate jumped on him and began kissing him.

Kate woke up once again on Dean's chest. This time she didn't regret  
it. "You're finally awake." Dean said after all the tiredness left his  
body. "Yes, I actually remember it this time." "Kate, I want the truth  
and nothing but the truth." He said. "Okay." "Did you and Shan screw?"  
He said. "No." Kate replied. "You're sure." "Of course I'm sure." "The  
blondes are probably worried abot you, you should get back. "I should  
Kate said pushing her hair behind her ear on both sides. "Bye, Kate,  
see you at breakfast?" "I probably won't be awake, since I stayed up  
so late."  
"Okay see you tommorow,"  
"Bye," They kissed each other goodbye.  
Maryse  
"I wonder where she's at." Maryse said looking out Jessie's window  
once again. "Calm down, would you just watch the movie." Jessie said  
throwing a piece of popcorn at her. "I don't know." "She's probably  
fucking Shan or something." Maryse practically jumped when she  
realized Kate had been latching onto Shan. "Kate knows Shan has a  
girlfriend, right?" She said cautiously. "No, Danni is going to  
fucking kill her." " No need," "Okay, I can see her car now."

* * *

Dean sat on Seth's couch texting. "I know that face from anywhere!"  
Seth gasped. "What?" Roman said. "That's his 'I just got laid face'!"  
Seth said. "Who was t Dean?" Roman said. Dean put his phone in his pocket. "Why do you guys _always _  
want to know the status of my dick?" He said. "Well, um you do the same things to us, so just spill." Roman snatched his phone from him. "Hey! Roman give that back." Roman rolled hs eyes tthen looked at him. "You've been fucking Kate? Again, of course you have because think that you want her." " I won't ever just want one girl!" Dean said. "We all know that you're using her, this is going to be the end of it. End t right fucking now!" Seth hissed. "Okay, I'll end it." He texted her that it's over and she's nothing, but a slut.

* * *

"Hey babe," Danni said kissing Shannon on the cheek. "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." He sat hs jacket down and went to the bathroom. Danni sat down and got his phone. She read a thread of texts from Kate. "Kate, what we did it meant nothing." She read. Then from Shannon again. "No hard feelns right Kate?" She read. She could hear the toilet flush. Then one from Kate, ""Yes! Fucking  
hard feelings! You never told me you had a fucking girlfriend, before  
you fucking fucked me! FUCK!" Danni began to cry. Shannon walked out and saw the phone flmsy in her hand. He sat down beside her. She pushed him away. "I love you, Danni!" Shannon said. "Is that what you tell Kate when you're fucking her!?" Danni cred. "No- It was a mistake Danni!" Shannon said


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I heard Jessie Volt from twitter then I looked her up on Google Images. She's a pornstar, so I guess that's a lose... I own no one, but Kate and Danni.**

"It was a mistake?!" Danni said dropping the phone. "Everyone makes mistakes, but this one just cost you me!" She stormed out of the room.

Shannon watched her go. '_Why was she going through my phone?'_ He thought. He picked it up and saw he got a new text from Matt._"Fucking great, he knows I broke his sisters heart..." He said._ He began to read the text, "You broke my sisters heart, all these years you guys have been together and you cheat on her _now?_ When I see you I'm going to fucking kill you!" He read. He leaned his head back and cupped his face. Then an even shorter text from Jeff, "You broke her heart, now I'm _going to break you!_" He's going to die... that's going to be the end of it, other than his beatings are going to be apart.

He breathed deeply. She didn't waste any time telling them.

_**Next Morning...**_

Shannon sat on a bench in the arena just staring, he lost his best friends. All because of Kate, he doesn't hate her he'll just be kind of scared to go back to Whispering Pines. Speaking of Kate a walking kiss of death, she walked down the hallway with Jessie and Maryse. "Hey Shan!" He heard them all say. He ignored them. He heard them say something about him, but he didn't care. His careless mistakes had gotten him too this, his best friends wanting too kill him. "Shannon, why are you just sitting there? You have the opening match with Ry-back!" Vickie said. "Would you just wait!?" He snapped. "Geez Shannon," Vickie said looking hurt. "Sorry Vickie, I'll go get ready for my match." Shannon said clearly annoyed.

_**Opening Match Shannon Moore vs. Ry-Back**_

When Shannon Moore got of the middle rope Ry-Back knocked him out of the ring. "What a cheap shot by Ry-back!" Cole said. "Ry-back is out of control it is getting horrible." King said as Ry-back got out of the ring and suplexed Shannon onto the barricade. He groaned in pain. "Well ladies and gentlemen the match never started." Cole said. "Vickie needs to do something about this, He is out of control." King said. Ry-back then grabbed him and Irish-whipped him into the announce table. He then rammed him head first in the ring post. He got a table and put it up. He powerbombed Shannon through it. He picked him up and put him in an ambulance and the sirens came on and it drove away Ry-backs theme played and he laughed as he went backstage.

_**Backstage**_

Shannon got out of the Ambulance. He groaned, his back hurt badly. He ran into Kate. "Oh My Gosh Shannon, are you Okay?" She said slapping his back. "What do you want Kate?" He said. "I want to know why y-" Danni attacked her from behind. She lifted her head by her hair then slammed it back down. Shannon and a few referees got them apart. "Stupid Bitch! Why don't you watch who you open your legs too!?" Danni yelled as the referees held her back. "How does it feel for another girl to give Shan something you can't!?" Kate said getting away from the referees and punching Danni in the face. She then speared her then showered her in punches. The referees and Shannon pulled then apart. They talked some trash until they were both out of site.

Kate sat in the woman's locker-room and when Danni came in she jumped on her. They started to brawl and then Maryse and Jessie pulled them apart.

_**The Dirty Blondes (Kate, Maryse, and Jessie Volt) vs. The Sisters Of Destruction and Kharma**_

When everyone came out Kate got on the apron and signaled for Kharma to wait. She then took of her top and swung it around in the air. "I love Kate, I love Maryse, I love Jessie Volt and I love Puppies!" King said. Kate giggled then got into the ring. She ran and did a calf kick and Kharma fell. "Look at that Cole! Dropped like a sack of potatoes!" King gushed. Kharma got up and shrugged it off. Kate backed up. Kharma ran towards her and Clotheslined her. She fell. Kharma backed up and bounced off the ropes and Maryse pulled her hair then put her hands up. Kate took advantage with a Victory Pin. "1! 2!" Kharma kicked out and pushed Kate into the corner. Jessie tagged herself in. She got in and pushed Kharma before doing a spingboard facebuster. She laughed as she went for the pin. "1!" Kharma kicked out. Jessie slapped her, then Kharma slapped her back. She fell and tagged in Maryse. Maryse flipped her hair and dropped her jaw. She got in the ring. "Go tag in one of the men!" She yelled. Kharma laughed and kicked her, then tagged in Natalya. Natalya locked in the sharp-shooter and Jessie and Kate broke it up. Kharma and Beth did a double finisher one to Jessie and one too Kate. Maryse took advantage with the O'conner roll pin. "1! 2! 3!" The ref yelled. Maryse slid out of the ring and Kate and788 Jessie held up each others hands with Maryse in the middle. Danni's theme played and she attacked Kate. Maryse pulled her off then slapped her. They sashayed away.

_**Training Room**_

"You need to rest, you have a little bruising, use this," The trainer said handing him an ice-pack shaped like a square with straps on it. "What the hell is this." He said. "It's an ice-pack." The trainer replied. "I don't need this..." He said handing it back to him. "The swelling won't go down." The trainer replied. "I don't care." "You won't be able to compete if the swelling doesn't go down." Shannon snatched the ice-pack. "But it on your back..." "I am!" He snapped putting it on and strapping the Velcro. He put his leather jacket on and got ready to go home, to Whispering Pines, too see his friends at The Gas Chamber. He smiled at the thought. When he got to his house he was greeted by The whole gang, Matt, Andrew, Jeff, Reby, and Jeff's wife, Beth. "Hey Shan!" They all yelled. He smiled, but then it faded. "Don't worry Shan, we forgive you, I guess we OD'd (Over did it)." Matt said hugging him. "Ouch, Matt my back." He said in pain. "Sorry, umm Danni will be here too, if that's fine with you." "Sure it's fine" He said. He was still worried, Kate is getting the bags out of the car... "Where do want me to put these Shan?" Kate said. "Umm, just up stairs in the master bed room." "KK" She said taking them up the stairs. "That's Kate!" Andrew said. "Yes..." "Playboy Bunny!" Matt said making curves with his hand.

Everyone laughed. Kate came back down stairs. "Hi!" She said to Jeff and Matt. "You guys are the Hardy Boyz!" She said flipping out. "Umm, wardrobe malfunction?" Beth said pointing to her skirt.

"Oh!" She said blushing. Then Danni walked in. Kate hid behind Shannon a little bit. "Hey Matt!" Danni said hugging him. "Hey Jeff." She said hugging Jeff. "How much have you guys missed me?!" Danni said. "A lot!" They all said, but Kate and Shannon. "So are we just going to stand around or are we going to have fun?"

_**2 hours later**_

"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" Shannon said waving after them. "Bye!" They all said.

Kate sat on the couch with her legs crossed petting Shannon's dog, OX. "Well, that was fun!" Kate said standing up. You never told me you had a dog. "Yeah, I love dogs!" Shannon said still covering up his ice-pack with his jacket. "Why don't you take your jacket off?" She asked standing up.

"It's just I've been cold since we left the arena..." "That's not it Shan, I know you have an ice-pack don't be ashamed, everyone gets hurt." Kate cut in. "You can't look..." He said taking his jacket off. "My eyes are covered!" She said sitting her drink down on the coffee table and covering her eyes. He took his jacket off, then put on his Macho Man T-Shirt.

"OMG!" Kate gushed. She grabbed her drink and smiled. "I love that so much! Where did you get that?"

"Matt gave it too me, isn't it this mother fucker Beast?" "Yes!" Kate said. He sat down with her and they started kissing. OX began too bark and howl. "Would you calm down!?" Shannon scolded the dog. It barked at him and began to pull on Kate's skirt until it ripped. "Don't look!" Kate said taking her shoes off and running up the stairs. "It's not like everyone hasn't seen it before!" He yelled after her. There was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. "Hi Shannon!" Jessie and Maryse gushed. "He groaned. "I like your Gargoyle!" Jessie said kissing him on the cheek. He groaned and turned around. "Where's Kate?" They both said petting the dog. "She's upstairs." "Oh, we just need to talk to her, then we'll leave." Jessie said. "Just go talk to her now..." "OK!" Maryse said zooming up the stairs. Jessie smiled and ran up with her.

_**Next Morning**_

Shannon woke up to his dog trying to lick his face. He calmly pushed his Blue Pit-bull away. Kate woke up too and spun around. How does your back feel, you have to wrestle today." Kate said. "It feels better, not that it helps that you were clawing at it."

Kate blushed and flipped her hair. "I'm going to go shower," Kate said getting up. "Ok, make sure you put on a bathing suit." "Why?" "A party today." "KK!" she said walking to the shower.

_**Shannon's pool**_

Kate stood in the grass talking to Matt, of course she was completely out of it standing in front of a wrestling legend like Matt. "Like, why does WWE keep whoring me around?" "Because your a diva.." Matt replied. "This Diva's division is going to be called the Kate Irvine Era!" She said. She leaned her head back. _'I'm embarrassing myself!' She thought. _"You know what? I should probably go talk to Jessie and Ryse."Kate said blushing. She walked away to Maryse who was blushing and smiling while talking to Andrew, _Oh No! He's way to old for her!_ Shannon walked up behind her and took her dress off reveling her pink bow monokini . "What are you doing?" She said. He just grinned and lifted her up _"Oh no!" _She gasped. "You ready?" He said. "1!" "Shan! I don't want-" "2!" "To get my hair-" "3!" "Wet!" She said as she landed in the pool. She grabbed onto the first person she saw, which happened to be Jeff. "Kate, you're chokin' me!" He said easily moving her over. She swam and then hid behind Andrew. Then came out and pushed Shannon in the water. "Ha! Who got their hair wet now?!" She said teasing him and flipping her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope my sister Ciara loves this chapter because I'm dedicating this chapter to her ;) Love you C! I own no one but Kate and Danni.**

_**Smackdown Taping**_

Kate came out to her new theme, Popular by The Veronica's . "Representing The Dirty Blondes, from Clearwater, Florida, Kate!" Lilian said. She had on a spandex tank top that stopped high-rise with spider webs all over it, her shorts were the exact same except they're shorts. She had on black boots and socks that stopped at her knees, just 4 inches taller than her boots. "This is a second generation diva Cole. She was trained by Chris Jericho, everything she knows." King said. "She is also a former Divas Champion." JBL said. "Do you think Kelly is ready for her?" Cole said. "I don't, Kate is one of the best divas in this industry." JBL replied as Kelly's theme played. "The history, there's definitely no love loss here." King said as Kelly got into the ring. Before the bell rang Vickie came out and said it's going to be a #1 contenders match for the Hardcore divas' title. It's a new championship, so they're going to give it their all. Smiling Kate flipped her hair and walked up to Kelly, then gave her a Maryse hand then walked away and held onto the ropes again. Kelly shrugged her shoulders then dancing. Kate tried to drop her jaw without smiling at her old friend, but she couldn't she smiled and dropped her jaw. She did a Katicanranna laughing she did a hand stand leg drop. She then went for the pin. "1! 2!" The ref said as Kelly kicked out. Kelly go on the top rope then did a cross body and waited for her to get up then did a K2! "What a K2!" King said. "1! 2!" The crowd cheered when she kicked out. Kate got up and did a victory roll pin. She kicked out at 2. Kate slapped the mat and had a fit. "That's what Kate does." King said. Kate then did a running bull dog to Kelly then slammed her head on the mat. "Get up!" She said. When Kelly got up she grabbed her hair and did her finisher a spingboad hurrincanranna. "1! 2! 3!" The crowd stood up and cheered for her as she got on the apron and flipped her hair.

_**Shannon Moore vs Big Show**_

Shannon's theme played and he ran out putting the 'I love You' sign up and holding the book of dilligaf.

His back still hurt very much. "From Cameron, North Carolina, weighing at 175 pounds, The Prince Of Punk Shannon Moore! The crowd cheered loudly. He stood in the ring waiting too see his challenger.

Popular by The Veronica's played. Kate came out. "Hi Shannon!" she said. He stood there confused, no one ever told him about this promo! "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be staying out here with you! Because I actually like you Shan..." She said trailing of. "I even got your T-shirt! And I picked your challenger!" she stepped aside to let the challenger come down the ramp. Hornswaggle's theme played. He looked scared. "Go on... Go down there!" She said squatting down to his level. She had on gray boots with a skinny heel and an open cardigan (with white shorts). "Now, I'm not the type to bully Irish guys so you can leave." Shannon said to Hornswaggle. He ran backstage. Kate frowned. "Well I have someone better for your size." She said as Big show's theme played. Shannon took off his wool vest revealing his purple and black bruise along 5 inches of his spine. "wow, look at the damage done by RY-BACK!" Cole said. Big show immediately gave him a knockout blow and Pinned him. Kate ran down to the ring and pretended to wake him up. He got up and held his head.

_**Shannon's House**_

"So are you supposed to win a championship. I need you too represent Mattitude." Matt said wrapping his arm around his fiance Reby.

"Yes, I'm supposed to win the hardcore divas' championship." Kate said putting her hair to one side and leaning on Shannon's arm.

"Yes! Now you can do an extreme leg drop!" Matt said. "Would you chill out with that? If there is any finishing moves she's going to be doing it's The Mooregasm. Right babe?" Shannon said kissing her head. "Yeah sure." "Look, you've already made her wear this Shannon picked stuff, she should do a Swanton Bomb." Jeff said petting OX. "I don't even know how to do any of this." Kate scoffed. Everyone else began to laugh.

_**Next day... leaving**_

Shannon got on the plane and sat beside Kate and of course on the other side was Danni. "She sat down and crossed her legs. She had on a half laced shirt with ripped jeans and stars and stripes platform boots. Rolling her eyes every time Kate said something. "Like Kelly said she was better than me. Didn't I have you at my feet begging for mercy like 20 minutes ago?" Kate said.

"You sure did!" He said said leaning his head back. "If he's not going to tell you I will. Shut _the fuck_ up!" Danni snapped. Kate looked hurt. Shannon looked at her with a small smile. "Hmph!" Kate said turning toward the window. "Thanks..." Shannon whispered. "Don't fucking talk to me..." She said smiling.

_**At the hotel...**_

Smiling Kate sat her bags down. She wrapped her arms around Shannon's neck and began to kiss him. "I'm glad I can have you all to myself." She said smiling. She pushed him down onto the bed when there was a knock on the door. She got off of him and rolled her eyes. He got up and opened the door. "What!?" He said aggravated. "Geez man, what's going on with you?" Rob Van Dam said. "Oh, hey Rob!" Shannon said. "How's life going for you?" "Good, you know what people say... when life gives you lemons, squeeze them." He said. "What lemons are you squeezing?" "Taking advantage of all the women that want me!" He said. "Ok..." "I'm dating a playboy bunny!" He said making curves with his hands. "Alright, I forgot how young you are, see you at MITB." He said walking away. Then Vince walked up to him while he was in the process of shutting the door. "Let's go talk business, Shannon Moore." Vince said putting his arm around his shoulders. "Okay," "So you're going to win MITB and cash it in the same night on John Cena and Mark Henry." He said. "I like that idea! It's got Mattitude as Matt would call it." "Matt Hardy!" Vince said. "It would do a lot for the company if I brought back The Hardy Boyz..." Vince said smiling. Kate walked up and put her arms around Shannon's shoulders. "Vince we have some business we need to discuss." Kate said. Then Punk walked up and told Shannon that the guys were going to a guys club. He went and Kate was left alone. She sat on the bed and realized that none of the divas had called or text her since she was in North Carolina. She got up and moved her platinum lilac hair out of her face. She had on a high-rise tube top, light blue skinny jeans, and platform boots that stopped at her knees. She walked out in the hallway and saw Maryse talking to Danni. "Maryse!" She barked. Maryse turned her attention to Kate. "What are you doing with the likes of a whore!? Oh yeah! That's right you are one!" Maryse started to tear up. She walked away and Danni followed her. "It hurts me as much as it hurts you Ryse!" Kate said flipping her hair. She now had new extensions and brown highlights that stopped mid-back. She now lost a friend she's had since she was in the 3rd grade.

_**Money In The Bank**_

Kate flipped her hair and leaned on the top turnbuckle. She had on a spandex tank top that is sparkly with silver, sparkly spandex shorts, and sparkly boot covers, custom made. She smiled and held up another 'I love you sign'. "Her opponent, from Sanford, North Carolina... A WWE Legend!" Kate tilted her head showing the Skull tattoo on her neck. "Lita!" A pair of intense eyes with clouds popped up on the tron. Kate got on the apron. They just ate up her return. Kate watched as she got on the four corners of the ring. When she was done Kate got back into the ring. She got away from Lita as far as possible. She laughed. The bell rang. Lita ran at her like she was going to do a spear so Kate stepped aside letting her shoulder go into the ring-post. Smiling when she turned around she kicked her until she sat. When she did Kate did a booty pop, then a stink face. Smiling and throwing her hands up in the air she stomped her, when she began to get up she gave her the biggest Punt kick ever. Holding on to the ropes she smiled and did a lionsault. She held her torso and groaned in pain. She pinned her "1! 2!" The ref yelled. Lita wiped the glitter off of her face. She managed to get her in position for a Lita DDT. Kate reversed with a northern lights suplex and pinned her. Jessie's theme played Kate sat in the corner while Lita got up and said, "Come on!" She stole her move and did an inverted twist of fate. "1! 2! 3!" The ref yelled. He handed her the title. Kate held it up and smiled. "I've done this too you! Nobody else I won!" she yelled slamming Lita's head back on the mat. She got on her knees and studied the belt. She ran her finer tips along the Championship it looked as if it was a broken Diva's championship shattered to pieces. Lita rolled out of the ring. Kate held it up and laughed again. When she got out of the ring Matt Striker approached her. "How are you feeling Kate." "I couldn't have done this without everyone here tonight the fans and just everything. I love... them!" She said tapping the title the holding it up. Everyone cheered loudly._'This is what it feels like to have it all!' She thought._

_**Money in the bank WWE championship brawl**_

Shannon immediately studied all his opponents. Randy Orton, CM Punk, Rob Van Dam, and Rey Mysterio. He was too late he caught a chair and Van Dam kicked him. He fell and he became a target. Everyone came after him. "This is one on four!" Cole said. "You've got to take out the high fliers first!"

King said. "Well this is perfect strategy, King!" Cole replied.

_**When Shannon got back up**_

When Shannon got back up he saw Van Dam reaching up for the case he lost his balance and fell through a table. Shannon climbed the ladder and so did CM Punk. Shannon hit him with the briefcase and he fell. He got the case and held it in the air. The crowd cheered loudly as his theme played. Kate ran out and congratulated him by kissing him and holding his hand up. **(A/N: Short match right? I got tired after a while)** Kate smiled and began to kiss him again, this time she used visible tongue. The crowd cheered as Bad Girl by Girls love Shoes Played. Kate got off of him and got out of the ring. Shannon held Danni back from tearing her apart.

"Listen, you musty bitch!" Kate said into the microphone. "I have Shan, he was ready for a real women, obviously not a 10 year old boy!" Kate said smiling and flipping her hair. "I mean look at your body versus mine!" She said moving her hand along her torso, showing her skin tight dress Danni got loose and did a spring board lou thesz press. The ref out here broke them up along with Shannon.

"Let me go!" She yelled at Shannon who has his arms around her waist.

"Listen, champ." Danni said into the microphone. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is. "Me and you battle for the title at RAW tomorrow?" She said.

"I will!" She said putting her arm around Shannon's neck as he took her to the back. Smiling she kissed Shannon again she cupped his cheek they both smiled. Kate flipped her hair as Popular by The Veronica's played. She laughed and kissed Shannon on the cheek. "Bitch!" She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope my sister Ciara loves this chapter because I'm dedicating this chapter to her ;) Love you C! I own no one but Kate and Danni.**

_**Smackdown Taping**_

Kate came out to her new theme, Popular by The Veronica's . "Representing The Dirty Blondes, from Clearwater, Florida, Kate!" Lilian said. She had on a spandex tank top that stopped high-rise with spider webs all over it, her shorts were the exact same except they're shorts. She had on black boots and socks that stopped at her knees, just 4 inches taller than her boots. "This is a second generation diva Cole. She was trained by Chris Jericho, everything she knows." King said. "She is also a former Divas Champion." JBL said. "Do you think Kelly is ready for her?" Cole said. "I don't, Kate is one of the best divas in this industry." JBL replied as Kelly's theme played. "The history, there's definitely no love loss here." King said as Kelly got into the ring. Before the bell rang Vickie came out and said it's going to be a #1 contenders match for the Hardcore divas' title. It's a new championship, so they're going to give it their all. Smiling Kate flipped her hair and walked up to Kelly, then gave her a Maryse hand then walked away and held onto the ropes again. Kelly shrugged her shoulders then dancing. Kate tried to drop her jaw without smiling at her old friend, but she couldn't she smiled and dropped her jaw. She did a Katicanranna laughing she did a hand stand leg drop. She then went for the pin. "1! 2!" The ref said as Kelly kicked out. Kelly go on the top rope then did a cross body and waited for her to get up then did a K2! "What a K2!" King said. "1! 2!" The crowd cheered when she kicked out. Kate got up and did a victory roll pin. She kicked out at 2. Kate slapped the mat and had a fit. "That's what Kate does." King said. Kate then did a running bull dog to Kelly then slammed her head on the mat. "Get up!" She said. When Kelly got up she grabbed her hair and did her finisher a spingboad hurrincanranna. "1! 2! 3!" The crowd stood up and cheered for her as she got on the apron and flipped her hair.

_**Shannon Moore vs Big Show**_

Shannon's theme played and he ran out putting the 'I love You' sign up and holding the book of dilligaf.

His back still hurt very much. "From Cameron, North Carolina, weighing at 175 pounds, The Prince Of Punk Shannon Moore! The crowd cheered loudly. He stood in the ring waiting too see his challenger.

Popular by The Veronica's played. Kate came out. "Hi Shannon!" she said. He stood there confused, no one ever told him about this promo! "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be staying out here with you! Because I actually like you Shan..." She said trailing of. "I even got your T-shirt! And I picked your challenger!" she stepped aside to let the challenger come down the ramp. Hornswaggle's theme played. He looked scared. "Go on... Go down there!" She said squatting down to his level. She had on gray boots with a skinny heel and an open cardigan (with white shorts). "Now, I'm not the type to bully Irish guys so you can leave." Shannon said to Hornswaggle. He ran backstage. Kate frowned. "Well I have someone better for your size." She said as Big show's theme played. Shannon took off his wool vest revealing his purple and black bruise along 5 inches of his spine. "wow, look at the damage done by RY-BACK!" Cole said. Big show immediately gave him a knockout blow and Pinned him. Kate ran down to the ring and pretended to wake him up. He got up and held his head.

_**Shannon's House**_

"So are you supposed to win a championship. I need you too represent Mattitude." Matt said wrapping his arm around his fiance Reby.

"Yes, I'm supposed to win the hardcore divas' championship." Kate said putting her hair to one side and leaning on Shannon's arm.

"Yes! Now you can do an extreme leg drop!" Matt said. "Would you chill out with that? If there is any finishing moves she's going to be doing it's The Mooregasm. Right babe?" Shannon said kissing her head. "Yeah sure." "Look, you've already made her wear this Shannon picked stuff, she should do a Swanton Bomb." Jeff said petting OX. "I don't even know how to do any of this." Kate scoffed. Everyone else began to laugh.

_**Next day... leaving**_

Shannon got on the plane and sat beside Kate and of course on the other side was Danni. "She sat down and crossed her legs. She had on a half laced shirt with ripped jeans and stars and stripes platform boots. Rolling her eyes every time Kate said something. "Like Kelly said she was better than me. Didn't I have you at my feet begging for mercy like 20 minutes ago?" Kate said.

"You sure did!" He said said leaning his head back. "If he's not going to tell you I will. Shut _the fuck_ up!" Danni snapped. Kate looked hurt. Shannon looked at her with a small smile. "Hmph!" Kate said turning toward the window. "Thanks..." Shannon whispered. "Don't fucking talk to me..." She said smiling.

_**At the hotel...**_

Smiling Kate sat her bags down. She wrapped her arms around Shannon's neck and began to kiss him. "I'm glad I can have you all to myself." She said smiling. She pushed him down onto the bed when there was a knock on the door. She got off of him and rolled her eyes. He got up and opened the door. "What!?" He said aggravated. "Geez man, what's going on with you?" Rob Van Dam said. "Oh, hey Rob!" Shannon said. "How's life going for you?" "Good, you know what people say... when life gives you lemons, squeeze them." He said. "What lemons are you squeezing?" "Taking advantage of all the women that want me!" He said. "Ok..." "I'm dating a playboy bunny!" He said making curves with his hands. "Alright, I forgot how young you are, see you at MITB." He said walking away. Then Vince walked up to him while he was in the process of shutting the door. "Let's go talk business, Shannon Moore." Vince said putting his arm around his shoulders. "Okay," "So you're going to win MITB and cash it in the same night on John Cena and Mark Henry." He said. "I like that idea! It's got Mattitude as Matt would call it." "Matt Hardy!" Vince said. "It would do a lot for the company if I brought back The Hardy Boyz..." Vince said smiling. Kate walked up and put her arms around Shannon's shoulders. "Vince we have some business we need to discuss." Kate said. Then Punk walked up and told Shannon that the guys were going to a guys club. He went and Kate was left alone. She sat on the bed and realized that none of the divas had called or text her since she was in North Carolina. She got up and moved her platinum lilac hair out of her face. She had on a high-rise tube top, light blue skinny jeans, and platform boots that stopped at her knees. She walked out in the hallway and saw Maryse talking to Danni. "Maryse!" She barked. Maryse turned her attention to Kate. "What are you doing with the likes of a whore!? Oh yeah! That's right you are one!" Maryse started to tear up. She walked away and Danni followed her. "It hurts me as much as it hurts you Ryse!" Kate said flipping her hair. She now had new extensions and brown highlights that stopped mid-back. She now lost a friend she's had since she was in the 3rd grade.

_**Money In The Bank**_

Kate flipped her hair and leaned on the top turnbuckle. She had on a spandex tank top that is sparkly with silver, sparkly spandex shorts, and sparkly boot covers, custom made. She smiled and held up another 'I love you sign'. "Her opponent, from Sanford, North Carolina... A WWE Legend!" Kate tilted her head showing the Skull tattoo on her neck. "Lita!" A pair of intense eyes with clouds popped up on the tron. Kate got on the apron. They just ate up her return. Kate watched as she got on the four corners of the ring. When she was done Kate got back into the ring. She got away from Lita as far as possible. She laughed. The bell rang. Lita ran at her like she was going to do a spear so Kate stepped aside letting her shoulder go into the ring-post. Smiling when she turned around she kicked her until she sat. When she did Kate did a booty pop, then a stink face. Smiling and throwing her hands up in the air she stomped her, when she began to get up she gave her the biggest Punt kick ever. Holding on to the ropes she smiled and did a lionsault. She held her torso and groaned in pain. She pinned her "1! 2!" The ref yelled. Lita wiped the glitter off of her face. She managed to get her in position for a Lita DDT. Kate reversed with a northern lights suplex and pinned her. Jessie's theme played Kate sat in the corner while Lita got up and said, "Come on!" She stole her move and did an inverted twist of fate. "1! 2! 3!" The ref yelled. He handed her the title. Kate held it up and smiled. "I've done this too you! Nobody else I won!" she yelled slamming Lita's head back on the mat. She got on her knees and studied the belt. She ran her finer tips along the Championship it looked as if it was a broken Diva's championship shattered to pieces. Lita rolled out of the ring. Kate held it up and laughed again. When she got out of the ring Matt Striker approached her. "How are you feeling Kate." "I couldn't have done this without everyone here tonight the fans and just everything. I love... them!" She said tapping the title the holding it up. Everyone cheered loudly._'This is what it feels like to have it all!' She thought._

_**Money in the bank WWE championship brawl**_

Shannon immediately studied all his opponents. Randy Orton, CM Punk, Rob Van Dam, and Rey Mysterio. He was too late he caught a chair and Van Dam kicked him. He fell and he became a target. Everyone came after him. "This is one on four!" Cole said. "You've got to take out the high fliers first!"

King said. "Well this is perfect strategy, King!" Cole replied.

_**When Shannon got back up**_

When Shannon got back up he saw Van Dam reaching up for the case he lost his balance and fell through a table. Shannon climbed the ladder and so did CM Punk. Shannon hit him with the briefcase and he fell. He got the case and held it in the air. The crowd cheered loudly as his theme played. Kate ran out and congratulated him by kissing him and holding his hand up. **(A/N: Short match right? I got tired after a while)** Kate smiled and began to kiss him again, this time she used visible tongue. The crowd cheered as Bad Girl by Girls love Shoes Played. Kate got off of him and got out of the ring. Shannon held Danni back from tearing her apart.

"Listen, you musty bitch!" Kate said into the microphone. "I have Shan, he was ready for a real women, obviously not a 10 year old boy!" Kate said smiling and flipping her hair. "I mean look at your body versus mine!" She said moving her hand along her torso, showing her skin tight dress Danni got loose and did a spring board lou thesz press. The ref out here broke them up along with Shannon.

"Let me go!" She yelled at Shannon who has his arms around her waist.

"Listen, champ." Danni said into the microphone. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is. "Me and you battle for the title at RAW tomorrow?" She said.

"I will!" She said putting her arm around Shannon's neck as he took her to the back. Smiling she kissed Shannon again she cupped his cheek they both smiled. Kate flipped her hair as Popular by The Veronica's played. She laughed and kissed Shannon on the cheek. "Bitch!" She said.


	10. Chapter 10

When Kate got back to the hotel Shan wanted to take a shower. "Can I  
take a shower with you?" She said taking her dress of. He looked at  
her, she had on a white lace bra with matching panties. "Oh..." He  
said as she walked over to him. She smiled and flipped her hair as she  
did a little dance for him. Shannon smiled. "You deserve a good  
spanking!" Shannon said. They began too kiss and they really just  
kissed and undressed each other. "Oh... Shannon!" She said.

Danni had just happened to pass their room. She heard a lot of noise.  
She put her ear up to the door. Then Shannon opened the door. She  
turned around slowly and tried to give him a slight smile. "What are  
you doing?" He said. "I-I- was." "Listening to me and Kate?" He said  
disgusted. She missed his gray sweatpants after them banging each  
other senseless every night after a successful Raw. She missed his  
jokes and dirty mind. Kinky games. Danni kissed him. She was so  
surprised when he began to kiss her back.

**A/N; I've had to write this chapter over. I felt like the other one was too corny... No offense to corny people. ****_This was rewritten for my little sister Ciara, love you C._**

_**6 months Later**_

AJ held the hardcore title on her shoulder. "I did it! I dethroned Danni, after she had the title for 6 months! Nobody else!" AJ said. She lifted the hardcore title high in the air. "I dare someone who thinks that they can measure up to how much of a women I am too come out. If you're a fraction of the women I am come out right now!" She said. She waited a few moments. _Nothing_. "That's what I thought. I am the be-"

"_Boys and girls pretend to know me they try so hard! And I get what I want my name is my credit card"_

Kate's theme played and the crowd went wild. Kate walked out AJ backed up a little bit. Kate walked down the ramp and gave a few fans high 5's. She got in the ring. She always felt so short, but seeing a Diva as tall as her she didn't feel short. "Aren't you older than me?" Kate said. "Yes, I am! I'm 26, you're 24." She said. "Why am I as tall as you?" Kate scoffed. AJ snatched the microphone. "I am you Kate!" AJ said. She asked for the microphone she gave it too her. She pretended that she was about to talk, but instead she jumped on her and slammed her head against the mat several times, Until the referees pulled them apart. "Listen, Kate you bitch!" AJ said outside of the ring in a microphone. "If you and The Prince Of Punk Shannon Moore fight me and Ziggy tonight, then I'll give you a rematch for my title!" She said holding it up. "Okay," Kate said as AJ's theme played. AJ smiled and skipped away.

_**Main Event of RAW Shannon Moore and Kate vs. AJ and Dolph Ziggler.**_

Dolph and Shannon locked up. Shannon Irish-whipped Dolph into the corner. He did a running Drop Kick and then tagged in Kate. Kate did a stink-face. Then Dolph slid out of the ring. She slid out after him. She banged his head against the table and then threw him back into the ring. She set him up for her finishing move, Kate-Drop (Handstand Leg Drop). She hit it perfectly then got on the top rope. She did a shooting star press and pinned him. "1! 2! 3! Ring the bell!" The ref yelled. "What humiliation for Dolph!" JBL said. Kate blew him a kiss with her free hand that wasn't wrapped around Shannon's waste. "AJ, now at Survivor Series you give me what I deserve! My rematch!" She said into the microphone. AJ got up and gave her a half smile. She speared Kate off the apron. AJ got out of the ring and slammed Kate's head against the ground, just as Kate did too her. Dolph and Shannon pulled them apart. "Give me my title!" AJ said. She held it up. "This is mine! You will never have this! Ever!" She screamed. Danni came out her theme played and she came out. Danni attacked AJ and Dolph also fell. Danni kicked AJ as hard as she could. Danni now had purple hair with the top still platinum lilac Blonde. It took Shannon, Dolph, and 3 referees to get the 3 divas apart. Brad Maddox came out. "Girls, Girls, Girls, why so angry?" Brad said. "At Survivor series you guys will be in a triple threat ladder match!" Brad said. He laughed and went backstage. Kate jumped on Shannon's back. "AWAY!" she said throwing a hand up in the air. When they all got backstage Brad slapped Danni's butt. She slapped him in the face. "Calm down!" She said. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kate stretched by touching her toes. She had on spandex daisy dukes  
(Black) and a high rise shirt with one sleeve, and black smooth  
wrestling boots with red boot covers to match the top. AJ walked up  
beside her. "Hey, how are you doing? Are you ready to lose?" She said  
giving her a small smirk. Kate looked at her. She speared her then  
began screaming 'I told you bitch!' while slamming her head on the  
ground. It took 2 referees to split them. Kate fixed the padded biker  
gloves she was wearing.  
"POP-POP-POP-U-LAR!" Kates theme played. She walked out feeling  
confident! The crowd cheered as she got on the apron, she ripped her  
shirt revealing her strapless high-rise top one side red and one side  
black. "Let's light it up!" AJ's theme played and she skipped out  
while holding the title. "SHE'S GOT A TWINKLE IN BOTH EYES. SHE'S  
CALCULATING YOUR DEMISE!" Danni's theme played as she walked out  
slowly. When she got into the ring the bell rang. Kate speared Danni  
and slammed her head on the mat. AJ sat in the corner watching the two  
slug it out. Danni slid out the ring and took apart the announce  
table. AJ got on a ladder and tried to get the belt, Kate pushed the  
ladder and AJ fell through the announcer table. Kate laughes  
hysterically before having a rolling senton from the top rope. Danni  
backed her into the corner then gave her payback, all the times she  
kissed Shannon, while telling her that she never wanted to hurt her.  
Kate kicked her and rammed her into the pole. She fell out of the  
ring. Kate jumped out of the ring and hit her and stomped her. Danni  
tripped her and knocked her on her face. Then she lifted her up for a  
scoop slam. When she did she slipped down-wards than spun around with  
her legs around her neck. She hit the barricade. "Do you think you're  
better than me!?" She shrieked. Danni just closed her eyes. Kate got a  
ladder then went in the ring and put it up. When she almost had the  
title Knocks You Down by: Keri Hilson played. She got powerbombed  
through a table. Danni climbed the ladder and grabbed the title. "What  
a fantastic debut by Reby Sky!" Cole said.

"Good Job, Reby!" Matt said hugging her. "Yeah you too!" She said. He  
could hear Jeff's theme playing. "Let's go find Kate." He said. "Okay  
let's go..." She said.

When Jeff got back from his match against RYBACK he couldn't find  
Beth. He stopped Kate who was drinking water. "Where's Beth?" He  
asked. "She is talking to John." She replied. "Which John?" He asked  
grabbing a bottle of water. "Morrison." She said. "Why?" He asked. "I  
don't fuckin' know!" "Where's he at?" "In the parking lot." "Thanks  
Kate." "No problem Jeff." She said. He walked to the parking lot. He  
saw Beth smoking while John was talking to her. "Hey, Beth!" He said  
signaling for her to come to him. "I'll talk to you later." John said  
getting in a black car with tented windows. She put out the cigarette  
and walked over to him. "Are you ready to stay at a hotel for the  
night?" He asked. "Of course I am." She replied. They walked back to  
the bus. When they got in they saw Kate talking to Shannon. "Where's  
Ruby!?" She gasped. "She's in her crib," Beth pushed a few stray hairs  
behind her ear, "Right?" "NO!" Shannon said. "What?" Jeff said. They  
went out to look for her.

"Shut her up Melina!" John yelled to Melina. "I'm trying," said  
Melina. John turned to Mercury. "What are you going too do?" He asked.  
"Dropping her off at my Mom's house." He replied. "That's right!" He  
said, "Your Mom lives in Virgina!" Mercury just nodded his head.

Danni smiled. "You're asking me out?!" He said. Punk smiled, "Yeah I'm  
asking you out, I've always liked you! You've always been with that  
poser Shannon." He said. He spotted Lita. He quickly began to kiss  
Danni.

When Kate woke up she saw Shannon trying to calm Jeff. Kate put the  
sheets to the side and thought of Ruby, the sweetest little girl ever.  
Beth sat on the other side crying. They didn't know who'd want too do  
this too them.

2 years later  
The case had went cold. They never got a lead, ever. Everyone had  
moved on... it's now New Years Eve of 2015. They never forgot about  
Ruby. Everyone did a toast to her. "Can I get a kiss for the camera?"  
Andrew asked Kate and Shannon. They looked at each other then he gave  
her a kiss. He asked everyone.

Mercury smiled as their New Year's Party Guests arrived. Ruby sat on  
the couch watching everyone come in. "Mercury?" She said tugging on  
his jacket. "What do you want you little brat!?" He snapped. "Don't  
talk to her like that!" Morrison snapped. "What do you need sweetie?"  
He asked her. "I'm hungry..." She said. "When was the last time you  
fed her?" He said to Mercury. "Yesterday Morning." He said. "Feed her  
every time you eat Mercury." Morrison said handing her a piece of  
cake. Mercury just nodded his head and walked away.

Shannon smiled as they counted down from 10. " 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4!  
3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled. Everyone hugged and/or  
kissed. Then Mercury came in and...

Mercury walked in he told everyone happy New Year, hugged Jeff and  
left. Shannon followed him out the door. "What's your beef?" He asked.  
"I'm just getting Pay Back..." He said as the police walked up to  
Shannon. "Sir, is Jeff Hardy here?" The police officer asked. "Yes,  
why?" He said shoving his hands into his pockets. "We've come to  
search his car and house." Shannon stopped for a moment. "Okay, I'll  
go get him." He replied. Shannon got Jeff. "Happy New Years Offi···"  
"Unlock your car..." The Police Officer said. Jeff rolled his eyes and  
unlocked his black BMW. The police walked to his car and began to  
search it. When the police were done they had a small bag with white  
powder in it. "We'll take a drug test..." He started. "Stop! We're  
wrestlers and this is all fake!" A drunk Kate said. Everyone looked at  
her. "We're just going home!" Shannon said. It actually worked. "Oh!  
Well we'll be on our way then." Everyone tried not to look shocked,  
but realived. When they left everyone thanked Kate. "You're Welcome!"  
She said. Shannon approached her and put a hand on her butt.  
"Tonight... It's going to be all about you..."

* * *

When Shannon woke up Kate was in one of his shirts that said, 'Gas  
Chamber Ink', making breakfast.  
"Good Morning, Shan!" She said hapily and kissed him. "You don't have  
a hangover?" He said suprised. Kate smiled brightly, "I wasn't even  
that drunk! You thought I was drunk, but I wasn't. I only had 3 shots  
of whiskey." Shannon just looked at her like she was crazy. "I can't  
believe it," He said simply. When they finally sat down to eat their  
pancakes a loud bang/knock was heard. "I'll get it!" Kate said. When  
she opened the door a lady with blonde hair and black highlights  
stepped in. Kate didn't recognise the women, but Shannon did. He knows  
her very well. "So... did you miss me Shan?" Julie Youngberg, his wife  
who'd been in prison for 10 years. She could possibly be the biggest  
threat to Kate. "Who is this?" Kate said to Shannon. "Umm..." He said  
scratching the back of his head. Julie looked at her. "I'm his wife."  
She said, "Who are you?" Kate looked really, really hurt. She began to  
cry. Julie just shrugged her shoulders. "You're not my wife anymore  
Julie." Shannon said as he walked over to Kate and hugged her. "I left  
you for a reason!" He said as Ox ran from the bedroom. Kate stopped  
crying. She looked up at Julie. Over the years Kate had gotten her  
back arms and Torso tattooed, but not this much. She only had 2 torso  
tattoo (A Pink Rose), and Multiple back tattoo's (Swirls of black fire  
as a backround with a outlined cross) Of course Shannon did them for  
her. Julie's arms and neck. She has no idea what she just set herself  
up for.

"I want a big breast, tattooed, blonde haired bitch." Mercury said  
sitting on the couch beside Morrison. "This isn't  
Build-A-Bitch-Work-Shop." Morrison said playing with Melina's hair.  
Mercury laughed as he took out his laptop. Ruby sat on the chair  
eating the french fries Mercury got her from McDonald's. "Well, you  
know... Shannon's girlfriend has all the things you like..." Melina  
said. "Kate!?" Morrison exclaimed. "Hey I know Kate and Shannon. They  
helped me with my band-aid!" Ruby exclaimed. Mercury and Morrison  
looked at each other. "Now she's going to have to stay on the bus!"  
Melina said getting up. Ruby looked down. "Who wants to go clubbing  
tonight?" Mercury said typing an email. "Me!" Morrison and Melina said  
in unison. "You guys go get ready then we'll go," Mercury said.

Danni cried as Punk told her how horrible she was. "You're nothing!  
You came from nothing and you are nothing!" He yelled at her. Danni  
couldn't take it anymore she got up and slapped him. She picked up her  
suitcase and stormed out. They had been on rocky road since Punk had  
been gone every night. He may have been cheating on her. Either way  
you want it they're over. Their 2 year relationship is shattered. She  
knocked on Ashley's door. She opened it. "He broke up with me!" She  
cried. Ashely hugged her. "He was a definite dick." She said. "I know,  
I know!" She said. "Come in." Ashley held Danni as she cried. "Some  
way some how I will get you CM Punkass..." Ashley said under her  
breath.

Kate stormed to the bedroom to get her things. "Kate! I didn't think  
you'd care!" Shannon said following her. She whipped around. "You  
didn't think that I'd care that you were married!?" She yelled. She  
just shook her head and let out a small laugh to keep from crying.  
After she had packed everything up Shannon tried to stop her. She  
turned around. She looked at him and kissed him. It was one of those  
kisses she gave for good luck or for goodbye. "Bye Shannon, I'll never  
forget you. You were my first love. I will never get over you." She  
said. "I'm so sor···" "Don't be." She said walking out. They're done,  
for now.

Kate sat at the bar. She was so drunk that she could barely stand.  
"Another please!" She slurred. "That's enough..." He said. "I decide  
when it's enough!" Kate said angrily. Mercury spotted her. He walked  
up to her. "Kate, that's enough." Mercury said. Kate looked at him.  
She loved the sight. Smiling, she asked him the 7 words that she'll  
regret until the day she dies. "Do you wanna get out of here?" She  
asked. "Sure," Mercury said studying her body. She has on pink  
platform heels that said,'ßαrbie' in cursive across them with a  
bodycon white mini skirt with a pink high-rise shirt. She stood up.  
"Let's go..." She said seductively. When Kate and Mercury got back to  
the hotel Kate immediately took all her clothes off revealing tattoo's  
that only could be seen if she was shirtless, as well as some  
peircings. He got too do anything he pleased with her body.

Shannon held back the tears. He was supposed too stay strong. He never  
felt that way about anyone. His heart is breaking into pieces. His  
black and white pitbull put his head in his lap. This is what he's  
been doing all day. He pet his head. "We don't need bitches do we OX?"  
Shannon cooed. OX licked his face as if he was saying yes. His phone  
rang. He picked it up. He read the text from Mercury.  
"I see why you love her so much. She's a little cock sucker isn't  
she?" He read. He looked at the picture, Kate laid sleep on Mercury  
with an arm draped across his chest. She was shirtless, but covered by  
Mercury. The smirk on Mercury's face made Shannon want too kill him.  
He threw the phone down. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He yelled slamming his  
fist onto his leg. This shut down any chance of forgiveness. It takes  
almost a year for them to talk nicely about each other.

5 months, it's the number of agonizing months it took for Kate to  
distance herself from everyone except Mercury, Morrison, and Melina.  
She grew to hate Shannon and everyone else she used to hang out with.  
Flashback...  
"What is it that you see in Mercury?" Jessie scoffed. They're cutting  
a promo, they haven't gotten along well outside the ring. WWE decided  
to split them up. "Yeah, he's well a bitch..." Maryse said. Kate just  
looked at them. "You know what? At least I'm not not dating The Miz or  
Christian who is old enough to be my Dad!" Kate snapped. She pushed  
both of their heads together and walked off.  
End of Flashback  
They came and they went one by one. Maryse, Jessie, Shannon, Beth and  
Reby. Not without a fight though, Shannon kind of went through a Matt  
and Lita type relationship.  
Flashback  
Kate saw Shannon in the hallway. No one was around, so Kate stopped him.

"Hey Shan..." She said in her seductive voice. She drew circles on  
his chest. "How does it feel to know that you'll never have me..." She  
zipped down her jacket, revealing the mini dress she's wearing. It  
stopped high like she had to constantly pull it down. The middle came  
down like a drape, it was leather and silver there was no back. It  
looked like she wasn't wearing a shirt, just a mini skirt, from the  
back. She looked very, very attractive. "I'm sure you'll lose your  
match just like always, because you're an extra!" Her voice began to  
rise, she pointed to herself, "You know that I was the only thing you  
had!" She said tearing up. "You wanted too keep secrets! You never..."  
Kate trailed off. Mercury walked up beside her and wrapped an arm  
around her. "How does it feel? Huh? To know that I was the first guy  
to make her..." He smiled and slipped a hand over Kate's waste, "You  
know... orgasm?" Shannon looked down, he wasn't going to admit it. He  
just walked and clutched his fists as Mercury pinned Kate against the  
wall.  
End Of Flashback...  
Kate walked out with Mercury, Morrison, and Melina. This is a tag-team  
match vs. RVD and Sabu.  
Sabu got a chair and performed air Sabu later on in the Morrison.  
Melina distracted the ref while Kate pulled Sabu out of the ring and  
did her finisher, a standing legdrop. Melina jumped off the apron.  
Mercury slid Sabu back into the ring and they did snapshot to him. "1!  
2! 3! Ring the bell!" The ref said. Kate and Melina got in the ring  
and hugged them both. A cute giggle came followed by a theme. "Oh!  
time to rock n' roll!"

* * *

Kate almost fell trying to run. Trish speared her sending her flying.  
Trish grabbed Melina and Kate by their hair. She tried to do  
Stratusfaction, but Kate and Melina lifted her over the top rope. She  
tumbled to the ground. Their theme played and they went to the back.  
When they got back there Mercury was attacked by Shannon. "What are  
you doing!?" Kate yelled. Morrison tried his best to get them off, but  
it took half of the locker-room to get them apart. "Adam! You Son of  
of a bitch!" Shannon said trying to get away from the four who were  
holding them back. Mercury had gotten his head banged against the  
concrete a few times, but he got better.  
4 weeks later  
4 weeks is the number of weeks it took for MNM to split. That's how  
long it took for Mercury too start drinking again...  
FLASHBACK...  
Kate sat on the plane waiting for Mercury who said that he'd meet her  
on the plane. Then, Mercury walked on. He sat down beside Kate. She  
could smell the liquor on him. "Adam, have you been drinking?" She  
said. "The question is have yooouu?" He slurred then laughed. Kate  
looked at him angrily. "I thought you were staying clean?" Kate said.  
"Phil can suck my···" "Sir my daughter is right here!" An angry women  
said. "We all know you did it... that's the only thing you will do. Is  
that how you bought your ticket?" Mercury said taking an orange bottle  
out of his pocket. "What is that!?" Kate said worried. "Painkillers."  
End Of Flashback...  
That brings him here. He got suspended for 8 months. He can't come  
back until he's clean. He sat on his couch looking at the white lines  
below him. Ruby sat across from him. "What are you doing Mercury?" She  
asked. "You should probably go to your room..." He said taking a  
dollar bill out of his pocket. If Kate ever finds out... he'll lose  
her. She'll go running back to Shannon. He watched as the little girl  
walked back to her room. He rolled the dollor bill up and all of the  
lines disappeared. They way he'll feel in a few minutes will highlight  
his day. He picked up his bottle of Whiskey and chugged half of the  
bottle. He heard a key in the door. He quickly put everything in a  
drawer in the end table. Kate walked in. 'Shit, I forgot that Raw was  
in Sacremento!' Mercury thought. "Hey!" Kate said walking over to him.  
He scooted over on the couch so Kate wouldn't smell the liquor.  
"What's wrong?" She asked trying to scoot closer too him. He just  
moved to the chair that Ruby was sitting in. "Mercury." A small voice  
from upstairs said. 'Great!' He thought, 'Now I'll withdraw while I'm  
in jail!' Kat looked up and saw Ruby. Will she recognise Ruby? Or will  
Mercury be safe?

* * *

_**A/N: This is multiple chapters together enjoy! :D**_


	12. Getting Help, Mercury Revenge, Danni

"Is that your daughter?" She asked. Mercury smiled and gave her a  
'don't fuck this up for me' look. "Yes she's my daughter. She's only  
here for a visit." Mercury said. He actually looked okay for a guy  
who's an alcoholic and a drug addict. His hair is in a pulled back  
into a bun and he doesn't have bags under his eyes. Kate looked at him  
shocked, as well as Ruby. "What?" He said. He then began to think of  
the last time everyone looked at him like that.  
**_Flashback..._**  
Jeff jumped at the end of the ladder. Mercury didn't get his hands up fast enough, the ladder hit him. He never got hit in the face that hard before. He held his face. "Dude, are you okay?" Matt said. He didn't answer him. He only looked to see if he was bleeding, which he was. He slid out of the ring. His eye hurt very much, he couldn't see out of it at all. He looked up at the titan-tron to see if his eye was hanging, thank god it wasn't! The referee's escorted him to the bag. Mercury remembered everything, he never lost consciousness. The look of sympathy he was getting made him think it was horrible, the only reason Hardy's going to pay.  
**_End Of Flashback..._**  
Mercury looked up. "What?" He asked. "Your nose, it's bleeding!" Kate exclaimed. Ruby came down and handed him tissues. "Thanks, Ruby." He said taking a sigh of relief. "You're welcome, Dad." She replied. He was taken back a little by that. Being called 'Dad or Daddy' will never ever be planned. "Why is your nose bleeding?" Kate said. "Umm, I don't know!" Mercury said he knows exactly why his nose is bleeding, hopefully Kate never finds out. "Just keep that on your nose, does it hurt?" Kate asked. "No, I can't feel anything, ever since you know..." He said. "Oh," Kate said trailing off. Then she looked up at him. "Sweetie, can you go upstairs for a second? I need to talk to your dad." Kate said. Mercury knew from this point that she knows. Kate waited until Ruby was completely out of sight. "I know, Adam! How could you do this to me? And let your daughter down?" She yelled. "Kate I can't help it! I quit! You're the only thing that I have left!" He said. Kate shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you Adam, do you think that I'm that type of person? I have your back! You need help! The first thing you need to do is admit that you have an addiction." Kate said. Mercury breathed deeply and he had no other choice, but to admit to his loving girlfriend, "I am addicted to Coke and liquor..." He said. Kate hugged him. In his ear she whispered, "We'll get through this together, baby."

* * *

Ashley posted a picture to twitter of Punk and his mother and tweeted, "Why would Punk want this women out of his life? She did evrything for him even raised him and he gets a restraining order against him? SMH (Shaking My Head) CMPunk." Danni then tweeted something even more revealing. " CMPunk We all know why you're straight-edge, when you were 15 you mixed drugs and liquor together , when you finally went to rehab you became straight-edge. :) #DirtyLittleSecrets." Danni gave Ashley a high five. They had no idea what they had started. They awakened something in Punk that shouldn't have been awakened.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm glad that most of my readers like this story. Mercury is so sweet. He tried to make his life work, but it just wasn't working. What other world did he have to go back to? He truly loves Kate, and I think she loves him too. As for Ashley and Danni they're so crazy for exposing these secrets. The reason he is straight-edge and talking about how he hates his mother so much that he got a restraining order. Stay tuned, I have more too come. _**


	13. I'm in love with you Kate

Punk looked at his phone angrily. "Why would she expose this to the whole world?!" Punk yelled. He startled AJ who was packing her bags. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked. Punk looked up at her. "This," He said handing AJ the phone. AJ gasped. "That's horrible! Are you going to reply?" She asked. "Of course I am!" He said taking the phone and typing furiously, "AshleyMassaro11 EyeCandiDanni You're both sluts! Do you think everyone forgets? No, we don't! You can keep sucking **** for money! Drink bleach!" AJ looked at his phone. "You're really crazy, I'm the sane one!" She said lightning the mood. Punk laughed. "Yeah, not in your wildest dreams, babe." HE scoffed. AJ smiled. "Don't worry karma will get them." AJ said beginning to kiss him.

Danni was taken back a lot by the tweet, it actually hurt her in the worst way possible. She tweeted back, " CMPunk, you're nothing near anything straight." Ashley sat in front of her after ordering their food. "What's wrong Danni?" She asked. "Punk just called the both of us sluts and we suck for money." Ashley took out her phone and tweeted, "CMPunk, what are you stupid for a living? Of course you are! You dumped the sexy beast EyeCandiDanni for WWEAJLee. SMH." "I love you Ash!" Danni said reading the tweet.

Mercury tried to hide his reaction to the Coke form Kate and Danni as they looked for a good rehab for him. "How do you like this one, babe? It's by the beach." KAte said looking back at him. He didn't say anything, only nodding his head yes. He was in heaven. He was starting to look bad. "Dad, are you Okay?" Ruby said. "Yeah, I'm just hungry." He really was, but we both know that he eats a lot.

"We should go too T.G.I Friday, they have the best things there." Kate said.

"Yes! Can I come?" Ruby said. "Sure, let's go." Mercury said grabbing his keys.

"Kate you should probably drive," Mercury said handing his keys to her. "Okay," She said taking the keys from him. She saw right through him. All of his other girls didn't know the Adam Birch, only Joey Mercury... they didn't want Adam they want Mercury. Looking into her eyes, made him change his mind. _Could he actually be in love with her? _

**"Kate, I think I love you..."**

**Sorry it's so short... I'm updating everything today.**

**Do We Have Time For These Hoes? **

** no**

**no no**

** no /_ no**

**no no no**


	14. Rehab release

_** 7 months later**_

Kate sat in the lounge of the Rehab and waited for Mercury. She smiled thinking about him, his movie star good looks and his beautiful smile. She also thought about Ruby, Jeff's daughter and how they recovered her. She'll never rat out Mercury, no matter how much he'll try to hurt her. She now has two-toned hair. One side black and one side platinum blonde. She had a little bump in her hair. Then she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Mercury. "Adam!" She shrieked. She got up and jumped up on him and kissed him. Today was their one year anniversary. Mercury kissed her back and hugged her. "You know that saying?" She asked. "What saying?" He replied. "Kiss me like you miss me, fu-" Kate paused. Everyone was looking at her. "I know the saying babe. Everyone here hates cussing." He said smiling. He noticed her hair and how light she was getting. "I like your hair, and why are you so light?" He asked moving his hands down to her ass. "I haven't been eating as much lately..." She said looking down. She knows exactly why, too. She's been sleeping with Morrison. "Why?" He asked as she got down. "Well, can we go home and talk about it?" She said. "Sure," He said picking up his bags. When they got in the car, it was mostly Mercury catching up on things and about what happened on RAW. When they got to the point where they wouldn't make a scene in public, Kate decided that it was time. "Baby, I love you so, so much. Promise me that you'll still be with me after what I tell you," Kate took a deep breath and continued, "I've been... sleeping with-" "You slept with someone while I was in rehab? You fucked another guy while I was doing this for you, this better be someone that I don't already hate." He said. Kate's eyes began to tear up and she sobbed. "If someone should be crying it should be me!" He exclaimed. "It's Morrison..." Kate said. Mercury swerved into a parking lot. "You fucked my best friend!?" He said looking at her, "You know what? You're a slut! You fucked Dean, Shannon, me, and now Morrison!" He said. Kate breathed deeply and watched as he got out the car. She took the keys out of the ignition and followed him. "Adam, are you mad?" She said. He just laughed as he paced back and forth. "Mad doesn't even explain how I feel." He said. "I'm so, so sorry. I just felt, lonely. He took advantage of me. Just like you did!" Kate said. She did have a point. He took advantage of her when she was drunk. Mercury stopped pacing long enough to look her in her hazel green eyes. "7 months ago, you told me you loved me! You're not going to leave me!" She said walking towards him and giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," He said, it felt strange to be on the black side of her hair. "I love you, Adam." She said. "I love you too."

* * *

Danni kissed Shannon passionately. She missed him so much. He pulled away. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It's just that, I feel like I can't have any other girls." Danni rolled her eyes. "She fucked Mercury, They've been together for a year now," She said. "I just don't think that I'm ready, Danni." He said. "So what? You're always going to reject me!? Just because I'm not that two-toned two-face pussy ass bitch?"Danni said. She watched as he put his shirt on. "You're serious, you're not going to move on! I can't believe you!" She cried getting up and putting her shirt back on. "Don't even bother to call me when you're in doubt!" She said walking out and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Kate stretched as she got ready for her match against Jessie Volt. She still loves Jessie with all of her heart, but it had to be done. John walked up beside her. "Girl, you're looking sexy in them tights!" Morrison said slapping her ass. Usually she would accept this kind of behavior from him, but not today. Her boyfriend is in the arena. "Listen, I just can't do this anymore, I love Adam so much. I don't want to be a murderer," She said running her hands down the rips in the side of her spandex tights. They had glittery texture and had a matching sports bra that was net with glitter covering her breasts. "What can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" He asked. "Yes, sure." She said standing on her toes and putting a hand on his chest. They literally swallowed each other, it was getting too heated for the hallway. Mercury began to walk down the hallway and was so taken back by the sight that he fell backwards. Sooner or later, Morrison's mouth was no longer against her put on her neck. Mercury couldn't take the sight any longer as he watched Morrison pin Kate against the wall. He stood up and walked up to them. "What do you think you're doing!" Mercury yelled. Kate gasped and pushed the blonde hair against her shoulder. "I'm just enjoying the Divas." Morrison said. Mercury smiled and nodded his head, yes, "Yeah?" Kate moved from against the wall. Mercury punched him in the face then the two former tag team champions began brawling on the ground. "Stop! What are you doing!" Kate shrieked.


	15. Breakup, then Make up

Mercury got up off of Morrison. "What am I doing? What the fuck, does  
it look like?" Mercury barked. "Why? It was just a little goodbye  
kiss," Kate said. "You're fucking screwing with me!" He said invading  
her personal space. "No, Adam. It's not li···" "You're just like  
everyone else Kate! You're a slut, and you always will be!" Kate  
looked down at the floor, then back at him. She slapped him as hard as  
she could, leaving a red hand print on his face. She shook her hand  
that she slapped him with while walking away.

* * *

"Pop-Pop-Pop-u-lar!" Kate's theme blasted throughout the arena. She  
walked out there still on edge about Mercury. She rejected all of the  
fans who wanted too touch her, but Jessie rejected no one. When the  
bell rang Kate walked up to her then put a hand in her face, much like  
Maryse. She walked back to her spot and leaned on the ropes. The crowd  
cheered. "What is this?" JBL said. "I don't know!" King said. Kate  
walked up to her and slapped her. Jessie turned her head slowly back  
around. "She struck a nerve!" Cole said. Jessie slapped her back. When  
Kate fell Jessie started to punch her. They tumbled out of the ring.  
"We got a fight on our hands King!" JBL said. Kate flipped over and  
was now punching Jessie in the face. The referee counted them both  
out. "The match ended in a count-out!" King said. "It doesn't matter!  
They're still going!" Cole said. "I should go break it up!" King said.  
When everyone got them apart Jessie grabbed her title. "You will never  
have this she screamed as the referees held her back. Brad Maddox came  
out. "Ladies, don't worry. You'll get your hands on each other at the  
Royal Rumble! I'm making you guys Team Captain! Jessie's team: Danni,  
Maryse, Natalya, Naomi and Beth. As for Kate. Hers is: Kelly Kelly,  
Eve, Layla, Cameron, and AJ Lee!" Brad smiled and went to the back.  
Kate smiled at the current Hardcore Divas Champion. "Get ready to  
lose, bitch." She said.

* * *

Kate paced the bus waiting for Mercury. "What's wrong Kate?" Their driver said.

"I'm waiting for Adam," Her eyes lit up. "Have you seen him?"

The driver nodded his head, no. Kate groaned and continued pacing.  
Someone stepped on, but it wasn't Mercury. "Shannon! Why are you on my  
bus?" She hissed. "I'm here to give you what you miss!" He said  
kissing her. She missed this too much to stop him. "I still love you  
Kate." He whispered. "I love you too, Shan."

Mercury was too angry to talk to Morrison. "I'm sorry man. When you  
said she was good, I should've listened," Morrison explained. "It's  
okay, no one really ever apologises to me," He said fakely. He hugged  
him. 'Hell no!' He thought smiling at Morrison. 'I'm glad this is  
over!' Morrison thought. "I'll see you later!" Morrison said picking  
up his bags and heading out. "Bye!" Mercury said. He still had to face  
Kate, and he had to be real with her. Here we go...

Kate got dressed quickly. "I love you, Shan. I'll see you later." She  
said kissing him. "Bye, love you too," He said. 10 minutes after  
Shannon left Mercury came back.

"Oh, I missed you so much, baby!" Kate said standing up. "I'm sorry!"

"Kate, I went to rehab for you! I love you and we'll always be  
together, forever," Mercury said taking a big velvet box out. He gave  
it too her. "I love you, we'll be together forever, right?"

"Yes, of course," She said opening the box. "Oh Adam! It's beautiful!"  
It was a locket with Mercury and her him kissing. She looked at him  
and kissed him passionately.

He makes her heart melt, how sweet he can be sometimes. She smiled and  
layed her head on his chest. "You're so sweet, in both ways." She said  
kissing him again on the lips. "Believe you me, you are too," He said  
stroking her hair. Soon after that, they had to stop at a gas station.  
"Do you want anything?" Mercury asked. "Sure, can you get me, ice  
cream, chocolate, and Bug Juice?" She asked flickering through the  
channels. "Do you want a toy too?" He teased. Kate smiled, when she  
used to travel with her father (when she was a kid) he got her the  
same things. "No, I just have a craving for ice-cream, chocolate and  
Bug Juice," She said. "Okay, I'll be back," He said hopping off of the  
bus. Kate continued flickering through the channels. She stopped at  
her new favorite channel, Investigation Discovery (A/N: Also my  
favorite channel.). What happened to be on was, Southern Fried  
Homicide. "What happened next, would crack the case wide open," The  
Southern Voice said. She watched the teaser for Swamp Murderers came  
on. Kate got up and went back to the bedroom area. She picked up her  
blanket and sat down on the love seat. She called Jessie and Maryse in  
a 3-way-call. She hoped they picked up. "Hello?" Maryse said. "Ryse,  
it's Kate, don't hang up!" She said. "What do you want?" She asked.  
"Hello?" Jessie said. "I wanted to tell you guys I'm sorry!" She said.


	16. Shut The Hell Up!

"You're sorry?" Jessie said dumbfounded. "Yes, I am. I just wanted  
wanted to squash anything stopping my childhood friends from attending  
my wedding," She said. "You're getting married?" Maryse asked. "Not  
yet," She replied. "Does Adam ever talk about future?" Jessie asked.  
"Yeah," She replied. "Oh, that's good. He must love you then." Maryse  
gushed. "Guys, I have really big problem," Kate said thinking about  
Shannon. "What's your problem?" Jessie and Maryse said in unison. "I  
love Adam and I love Shannon too," Kate said too her older friends. A  
small gasp was heard from either Jessie or Maryse, either one. "Who do  
you love more?" Maryse said, muttering something in French afterwards.  
"Adam, without doubt," Kate said. "Then tell Shannon it's over with,  
then call us again," Jessie said. Maryse giggled as aproved. "Okay,  
I'll call you later. Love you guys," Kate said as Mercury walked in.  
"Bye, love you too!" Jessie said. "Bye, love ya too!" Maryse said.  
Kate hang up. "Who was that?" He asked. "It was no one really," She  
said. "Oh, okay." He said as the driver pulled off.

* * *

Punk couldn't help but to try to look at his phone while driving. AJ  
took it from him. "Would you focus on the road?" She said pointing to  
the wind sheild. "Okay, I surrender!" He said smiling. "Maybe you  
should focus on me more," She said. "Of course, you're my inner core  
baby." This made AJ blush. "You're so sweet!" She said. "Just like  
your lips," He complemented. "Aww stop!" She said. "I'm telling you  
the truth!" He explained. "I love you Phil!" AJ said.

* * *

Kate woke up to Mercury. "We're here!" He said. Kate sat up. They  
walked into the hotel and checked in. "I can't wait until the Royal  
Rumble!" Kate said walking in the elevator. "Me too! Tag Team titles  
here we come!" He said. "So Christian cheated on Jessie with Trish,  
and I was like, 'He's old anyway!'" They stepped out of the elevator.  
"I don't know why a guy like him would actually get a girl like Jess!  
If he wanted to poke me, I'd reject him! Think, if you were a girl,  
would you?" She said as they stopped at the door. "I totally  
wouldn't," Mercury said unlocking the door and opening it. "I know,  
and that's what I told her!" Kate said sitting her bags down and  
lifting her purse. "She should've listened!" Mercury exclaimed heading  
back out the door. "I'm going to name the top 10 sexiest Divas," Kate  
said getting back into the elevator. "Number 10 is Dawn Marie, god she  
was sexy! Number 9 is Trish Stratus, If I were a guy... Number 8 is  
Layla, she's fine, nice ass." Kate said as they exited the elevator.  
Mercury groaned in his mind, 'Shut the hell up!' He thought as he  
wrapped his arm around her waste. She had on white jeans, a mid-rise  
laced shirt, and 4 inch ankle boots. "Number 7 is Victoria, same as  
Layla. Number 6 is Danni, she has nice breasts. Number 5 is Kelly,  
nice everything! Number 4 is Mickie James, nice everything. Number 3  
is Maryse, nice ass. Number 2 is Jessie Volt, nice ass, former Porn  
Star. Number 1 is Kate Irvine!" Kate said as they got in their rental  
car. "I agree with your list." He said. "That's good, I heard that  
Lita's pregnant!" Kate exclaimed. "Women and gossip," He groaned. Kate  
giggled. "You're the first guy to actually listen to me," She said.  
"Really?" He asked suprised. He is the best at acting. "Yeah, you  
are!" Crazy right?" "Yeah..." He said trailing off into the cold  
January air.


	17. Near The End

_**A/N: update, here's a new chapter. Please review! The net chapter will be the last**_

Mercury applied within a bench press, with an impressive amount of weight  
on the bar, he breathed steadily as he pushed mass from his bulged chest.  
Meanwhile, Kate sat comfortably in a chair beside her star, her  
black, ankle length, platform boot secreted feet were  
crossed adequately atop the abdomen of Mercury. Constant grunts from  
Mercury, minor signs of struggle from many repetitions of the work out,  
filled the medium sized gym as Kate sat in total opposition, screening  
through this  
week's edition of World Wrestling Entertainment magazine to which John  
Cena's face was displayed across the cover of the issue. Kate smirked  
and shook her head at various topics until Mercury finally locked his arms,  
placing the weight back upon the holster as he sat up right, sweat beading  
from his brow. Kate closed the magazine to attend Mercury with a towel,  
placing it around his neck.

"I don't see how you can read that garbage, Kate," Mercury said,  
wiping the sweat from his face.

Kate smiled and crossed her legs again. "This is garbage your face  
will be on, very soon," She said running her index finger down his  
sweaty torso.

"Yeah, you're right Kate. I'm better than John 'Lardass' Cena," He  
said as Kate nodded her head, yes. He looked at himself in the wall  
completely covered with mirrors. He ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Yes, our hair. Don't you love it? Kate said smiling and flipping her  
hair. "Can I have your hair?" She asked.

Mercury smiled. "And I'm the weird one!" He said and wiped his torso  
free of sweat. "No, you can't have my hair."

"If you're not going to give me that, what are you going to give me?"  
She said. She pulled his head close enough so that their lips almost  
touched. It was soonly interrupted by Shannon, Matt, Jeff, and Reby.

Kate turned around and gave Shannon a dirty look, like she hadn't had  
him penetrating her only a few hours ago. "Kate, are you ready to go  
now?" Mercury asked. "Yes, let's go Adam." She replied grabbing her  
belongings. They got up and headed towards the exit. "Reby sure is  
looking like a whore today, not that she ever stopped," Kate said  
causing Mercury to laugh.

Reby stood up. "What did you say, bitch!?" Reby said standing up. Kate  
turned around and flipped her bone straight hair.

"I called you a whore, say it's not so," Kate said, as if she was too  
good for them.

Reby pushed her back. Kate looked at Mercury then back at Reby, who  
had a slight smirk. She slapped her then sashayed away with her arm  
tangled in Mercury's. Reby tried to grab her hair, but Matt held her  
back.

When they were out of the room Reby continued trying to get away from  
Matt. "Kate Irvine, don't mess with me, bitch!" She said.

* * *

When Kate and Mercury got back to the hotel, Kate felt cuddlesome.  
"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in like 20 minutes," Mercury  
said going into the restroom. Kate nodded and layed down on her  
pillow. 'I want to get married, so much! Why won't he pop the  
question? Does he really love me? How can I trust him? I know he's  
only using me!' Kate thought. She sat up. 'The person I thought I  
could trust most is playing me!' Kate thought, her mind raced with  
unanswered questions. She was too tired to think about anything much  
longer she layed back down and drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

Reby walked on the treadmill as Matt talked to her about how many  
people there are in the world. "There's 900 million···" "Matt I don't  
give a shit!" She snapped. "What's wrong with you? You're entering  
bitchy bitch mode," Matt said. Reby turned the treadmill off and  
walked over to her designer purse. Matt just rolled his eyes and  
continued his heavy workout routine. "What's goin' on with you and  
Kate?" Jeff asked Shannon, who was lifting two 10 pound weights in  
each hand. His concupiscent was strong towards her. "Jeff, when I tell  
you this shit you can't tell nobody!" Shannon said, his tone dropping  
low. Jeff nodded his head, yes. "I fucked her on her bus earlier,"  
Shannon said, Jeff's jaw dropped.

He sat the weights down and shook his head. "Why are you so in love  
with her?" He asked.

"I don't know, I love her so much, just because of her  
characteristics," Shannon said shrugging his tattooed shoulders.  
"You got it bad," Jeff said shaking his head slowly.

Mercury layed down beside Kate, with a thin coat of sweat covering his  
body. "That was great," Kate said rubbing her hand along his gorgeous  
pecks. "Thanks babe, I try," He said getting up. "Were are you going?"  
She asked. "To shower, want to come with?" He asked.  
Kate nodded her head, yes. She got up and followed him to the shower.

* * *

Kate looked around the elegant restaurant. "This is really nice,  
Adam," Kate said smoothing her red, velvet dress and sitting down. "I  
know, I thought you'd like this," He said, he had on a butter-cream  
white button up shirt with dark jeans, and Lous Vaton shoes. "I really  
appreciate you doing this for me," She said laying her hand atop of  
his. "I love you, Kate," He said. "I love you too, my little cuddle  
monkey," She said smiling.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel Kate claimed that she went to go see  
the girls, but she wasn't she was going to set things straight with Shannon.


	18. The end!

Kate breathed deeply and knocked on Shannon's door. It opened. "Hey, Kate. We need to talk," He said referring to earlier in the gym. 'I know that's what I came here to talk about, can I come in?" She said flipping her hair and crossing her arms. "Yeah, come in," He said side stepping to let her in.  
"Now listen, I told you that I love you, every time I said that, I meant it. I really, really want Adam and I to work out" Kate said sitting down beside Shannon. "I know, you're ending it Kate. Goodbye and Good luck." He said hugging her. Kate hugged him back. "Thank you Shannon," she whispered.

_**2 years later Mercury and Kate got married, they had a child. It was a boy, his name is Christian. They still do matches when RAW is in their hometown, Sacramento, California. They lived happily ever after. Sorry this shit is so short! Live life and have fun! You can use Kate or Danni in your stories! Just give me credit. Follow me on twitter, YESMANIA (Underscore) LOVERS. Email me! Alysiaminifield at **_


	19. Turning over a new leaf

_**A/N: I thought I should add some Mercury and Kate life drama, since this is my 2nd best story, according to you guys. If you all didn't know, in this story Mercury looks the way he did before he busted his face. Do you guys think I should make more chapters or just leave it this way, if so then I will update every day, just Review or PM me if I should finish. Here's a little 'Byte' of the next chapter. In case any of you didn't know Mercury's real name is Adam Birch. Just telling you guys :)**_

Kate was brutally woken up by the sound of glass shattering. She gasped and shook Mercury. "Adam! I think I heard someone downstairs..." She said as he woke up. "I'll go see who it is." He yawned throwing the blanket off of him. He went down the stairs with Kate close behind him. When he got down the stairs he saw a crystal glass bowl on the ground. "My mom gave that too me!" Kate exclaimed. "Believe me Kate, I know." Mercury said. He searched the living room, the kitchen, the garage, and the library. "It's no one, Kate!" Mercury said smiling, but he thought too soon. He saw a guy with a mask on behind Kate. He gasped as he tried to grab Kate. He grabbed her and she started to cry.

_**Okay, so guys just tell me! I NEED THIS! LOL! Review, favorite and follow.**_


	20. I'M BACK!

_**A/N SOMEONE MAKE THIS FUCKING SIGN! SIGN: Big E has bigger boobs than me!**_

Kate stood in the mirror she combed through her light golden brown  
waves. Mercury walked up beside her hoggishly blocking her veiw.  
"You're more of a hog than me!" She giggled. "I can't help it! Look at  
me! I'm pecktacular!" He said rubbing his pecks. Kate shook her head.  
She picked up Christian and wallked down the steps. She made 2 omlets  
and put them on her favorite plates her mom gave to her. She sat them  
on the table. Then she began to feed Christian his bottle. When he  
finished she gave him a binki. Mercury came down the steps. "Are you  
done with the mirror?" She asked sitting down. "Of course I am!" He  
said. "I hear it's supposed to snow today." Kate said looking at  
Mercury. "Really! Today is going to be awesome!" Mercury said happily.  
"I'd rather be cold than hot." Kate said. "Well, you are hot." Mercury  
said smiling. "Aww! Thank you baby!" Kate gushed.

···· Attitude Era 2013 ····

Kate smiled stirring the hot chocolate for one of her everyday  
customers, Nick. "How old are you, Nick?" Kate asked. "I'm 35. How old  
are you?" Nick asked. "I'm 27. You can look me up and get results."  
Kate bragged. "Well, Kate, do you want to go to a movie later on  
today?" Nick asked. "Sure," Kate said handing the hot chocolate to  
him. "Pick me up anytime."

···· Attitude Era 2013 ····

Mercury looked at his latest Rookie, Matthew. "You can't punch someone  
like that and it not hurt," Mercury said shaking his head. "Well how  
else am I supposed to do it?" Said the younger man, "Without it  
looking fake?" Mercury shook his head. "Like this," He said punching  
him in the face fakely. "Wow, that didn't hurt at all!" Matthew  
exclaimed. "Now, you try." Mercury said. Matthew repeated the older  
man by punching him fast. "Perfect!" Mercury exclaimed, "Now, my wife  
told me that she was bringing us lunch, so go get some water and cool  
off. She should be here soon." Mercury said. "Okay so you're getting  
us lunch or Kate?" Matthew asked. "Kate's getting us lunch." Mercury  
said simply. "Oh! Okay." Matthew said getting out of the ring.  
Mercury shook his head jumping off the apron.

···· Attitude Era 2013 ····

When Kate came in with the guys food she saw something peculiar. It  
was another one of Mercury's rookies, Brianna, flirting with an  
uninterested Mercury. Kate pushed the stroller over there, fast, but  
not hurting Christian. "Hey Adam!" Kate said smiling and kissing him  
on the cheek. "Awww! I just love your little chipmunk cheeks! Yes I  
do!" Kate said pinching his cheeks feircely. "Ouch!" Mercury says  
holding his cheek than smiling. "Hey babe, I missed you." He said  
wrapping an arm around her waist. Brianna smiled looking at the baby.  
"Aww! He's so cute! How old is he?" She said smiling. "He's 3 months  
old." Kate said flipping her golden brown hair and smiling. Matthew  
then came out. "Hey Kate!" He said. "Hey Matthew." She said playing  
with Mercury hair. "So guys I was thinking we could go to the park and  
eat." "Sounds good, Kate." Mercury said.

•••• →Attitude Era 2013← ••••

After Kate, Mercury, and Matthew had got done eating their sandwiches  
they decided to play with Christian before getting down to business.  
They pushed him on the swing and tickled him before driving back.

···· Attitude Era 2013 ····

Kate put Christian back in his seat and went to the back to go bake a  
cake (A/N: If I forgot to say, they own their own restaurant now.  
LOL!) When she came back Nick sat at a bench waiting for her. She told  
one of her employees to watch the cake and Christian until she got  
back.  
She put on her winter coat and walked out there. "Are you ready?" He  
asked standing up. "Yes." Kate said smiling. "Okay, let's go then." He  
said.

···· Attitude Era 2013 ····

When Mercury was done training his rookies for the day he decided to  
bench press. When he finished he decided to go check on Kate, then  
head home and have a few friends over. When he got to the bakery, it  
was really busy. He grabbed a cupcake and started to lick the  
chocolate icing off. "Hey, where's Kate?" He asked Crystal. Crystal  
turned around. "She went out with some guy."  
Crystal replies. Mercury sat the cupcake down. "What guy?" He ask.  
"Her friend, Nick." Crystal says. Mercury shakes his head. "Is  
Christian here?" He asks. "Yes," Crystal said. "Give him too me and  
tell Kate she needs to come home, immediately."

···· Attitude Era 2013 ····

Kate felt like this was more of a date than an activity. He stretched  
and left an arm draped over her shoulders. Kate felt suddenly  
uncomfortable. She turned to look at him and he leaned in to kiss her,  
his lips connected with hers. Kate pulled away wiping her lips off. "I  
thought you wanted this?" Nick whispered. "I DON'T! I GOT MARRIED IN  
JUNE!" She whispered getting up from her seat and walking out. She ran  
to the exit doors and realized he had driven her here. So she had to  
walk back to the bakery. When Kate got there she iced the cake with  
chocolate icing and put it on display. When she asked where Christian  
was. "Adam took him and told you to go home, immediately." Crystal  
said. "What! He! What!" Kate said grabbing the chocolate cake she had  
made him.

···· Attitude Era 2013 ····

Mercury sat in the library cozy with a comic book and a baby monitor  
beside him. He shook his head at the corny joke in the book. Then Kate  
walked in. "What the hell!?" He snapped standing up. "I know what  
you're thinking and it's not true!" She said shaking her head.

They had fought in the past, but that always results in them making up  
an hour later, or having hot steamy sex. They haven't had sex since  
Christian came, Kate was never in the mood, but he would change her  
mind.

"What is true? Because I'm believing that it is." He said crossing his  
arms. "He tried to kiss me, so I left." Kate said taking her jacket  
off.

"Okay, just don't talk to him ever again." Mercury said. He's willing  
to forgive Kate.

Enter Line Here

Nick paced back and forth angrily in his small apartment. He's really  
angry that he doesn't have Kate's legs wrapped around his waist. All  
because of some Ex-Wrestler, who likes putting white lines up his  
nose. Suddenly this wonderful idea popped up in his head. Kidnap  
Mercury and tourture him! He deserved it, taking advantage of Kate  
when she was drunk, proposing to her, and, most importantly, getting  
her pregnant. He grabbed his keys and went out the door.

Somebody's gonna pay for the way that I cried.


	21. Danger Baby

_**A/N SOMEONE MAKE THIS FUCKING SIGN! Sign: "Big E. has even bigger boobs than me!"**_

When they got inside Kate put Christian to sleep. She walked back down  
the steps. "I want you to leave." She said calmy. "Why?" He asked  
confused. "Because, you clearly love drugs more than me." Kate said  
tearing up.

Mercury was speechless. Does she truly believe he doesn't love her?  
She can't, she simply can't.  
Mercury tried to turn her around. "Don't touch me, please." She said  
hurting Mercury in the worst way possible. "I'll leave Kate." He says  
clearly hurting. Kate stayed with her back turned to him. He went  
upstairs and packed a portion of his clothes. "Bye, Kate." He said  
walking out of the door.

-2 years later-

There was still a problem, Christian is one year old now and their  
other baby, Joey, father is in prison. He refuses to let Kate see him  
in that orange jumpsuit.  
Kate put on a mid-rise tube top with a neon pink skull, a pink mini  
skirt and black sandal wedges. She wore her hair out with what seemed  
as a million curls and a lot of pink glossy lipstick. Today Mercury  
wants to see Christian. He doesn't know about Joey yet. She sure as  
hell isn't going to show him that she let herself go after being a  
mother. She picked up her 2 children and she went to the Sacremento  
prison.

Mercury started his day off with 50 push-ups, and playing cards with  
his 'Prison Friends.' His life is kind of like an episode of Degrassi.

"So who's your wife again?" Andrew asked. "You wouldn't know her." He  
said. "So on a scale from one to ten, how would you rate her beauty?"  
He asked. "A ten of course! Duh!" Mercury said. "Hey do···" "Adam  
Birch, your wife is here to see you." The intercom boomed cutting  
Andrew off. "Well you better go and see her." Andrew says. "Alright,  
see you later."

Kate sat down rocking her sweet baby, Joey, when Mercury walked in.  
She had to admit, he looked like he'd been working out for a while.  
Yeah, she has a job. Full-time horny. She breathed deeply as he sat  
down. "Hi Kate, your tattoo'd body is looking sexy today, especially  
after having my babies. "Hi Daddy!" Christian said. "Hey Christian! I  
like your jersey!" Mercury says lifting him up. "Kate, I forgot to  
ask. Who's baby is that?" He asked. Kate smiled looking down at the  
baby. "This is our baby..." She said looking up. "Momma says we look  
like you." Christian says wrapping his small arms around his fathers  
neck. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mercury says looking at the small  
baby in her arms. "I thought you'd tell me to get an abortion. I'm  
sorry." She says. "I don't, I love you guys, more than cocaine and  
meth and bath salt." He says. "Bath salt?" Christian says confused.  
"It's a game, Christian." Kate says smiling. Little did either of them  
know, an old enemy was lurking in the shadows.

* * *

"Shannon? What the FUCK are you doing!?" Kate said pushing him back  
with all of her strength. There was a lot of it so he fell back. She  
took advantage and walked fastly to the drivers door. She opened it  
and got in. "Momma, why was that man trying to kiss you? Aren't you  
only supposed to kiss Daddy? Oooo! You have cooties!" Christian said  
pointing.

Joey laid on his thin excuse for a mattress when Andrew was led in.  
"Our personal spy got us some pics!" He said tearing the envelope. "Of  
who?" Mercury said hopping off the top bunk. "Our wives! I finally get  
to see your wife!" He said taking the first photo out. It was a photo  
of his wife, Alexis Meester. She had long straight brown hair flowing  
down to her back and a curvy body. She was in the pool talking to her  
daughter who looked almost like her except she was 5 years old. "I  
miss her so much." Andrew said putting that picture under the rest.  
This picture was of his wife again, except it was of her getting out  
of the pool, the next picture was of her drying off her daughter, then  
it was her drying herself off, and the last one was of her leading her  
daughter out. "She has a body like no other! Was she easy?" Mercury  
said. "Yeah, she was easy-peasy!" Andrew said. Then he changed the  
picture. It was Kate and she was strapping in Joey, then one of her  
getting out of her black truck, then one of her pressed against the  
truck and a guy with tattoos and a mask lifting her skirt up, then one  
of her and Christian throwing the ball back and forth, and then a  
blurred vision her rushing into her truck. "This can't be good.."  
Andrew said to a speechless Mercury. "I'm going to get him, no matter  
what."


	22. Quote me, bitch

_**A/N: If you guys didn't know by my twitter page, which ya'll don't check, Mercury has been doing drugs and the police catch him selling it. Surprised Kate didn't leave him?**_

After Kate had bathed her two children and put them to bed, she took a shower herself. Kate washed her hair and let the warm water run down her back, after a hot day in Sacramento. She had to admit, other than Shannon, today was pretty good! Kate rinsed her hair and turned the knob until water stopped hitting her back. She stepped out and wrapped her towel around her wet, slender body. She slipped her slippers on and walked to her bedroom.

After getting dressed Kate went to check on her children one more time. She went into Christian's room, everything was running smoothly. When she walked into Joey's bedroom she saw a dark figure and heavy breathing. She grabbed the baseball bat behind the door and switched the light on.

"You got 10 seconds to get the hell out of my house before I beat you until your brains on the ground!" She said trying not to wake her sleeping baby up.

"Kathryn, Kathryn, Kathryn." Shannon said shaking his head. "I think not, it's two against one, you see.."

"Don't fucking call me that!" she snapped swinging at his head but missing, because he ducked. He stood back up as Jeff snatched the baseball bat out of her hands. "What are you going to do? Fuck me in front of my children?"

Shannon smiled and looked down. "I know this might sound corny, but you broke my heart." He said looking back up.

"You lied to me! If not for you l would have your stalkerish children. I'm glad you lied!" Kate snapped looking up at him.

"Listen, Kate. I know that you don't want me to fuck you in front of your children, so Jeff take her to her room." Shannon said as Jeff lifted her and took her room. They threw her down on her bed and heard a light knock on the door. The two opened a window and exited. Kate got up of her bed and opened the door.

Christian stood at the doorway with his new PJ's and a teddy bear he's had since he was a baby. "Momma, I had a bad dream about you, are you okay?"

Kate smiled and lifted him up. "Of course I'm okay." she said smiling, "now go along now, we've got to go Justin's party tomorrow!" she said kissing him on his cheek and sitting him down. He ran off to his race car bed.

Kate followed him and locked his windows and Joey's windows. She'll never feel safe until her star, husband, and loving father, is home once again. which shall be on Friday. She can't wait.

* * *

Kate woke up that morning and put on a white and blue striped t-shirt, white cut-off jean shorts mid-thigh, Yeager glasses, and her golden brown locks pulled into a neat doughnut bun (Not to mention her blue sandals). She was just going to buy breakfast on the way to Justin's party.

She walked to Christian's room and switched on the lights. "Sweetie, it's time to get up. Justin's party is today." Kate said rubbing his abdomen.

He turned over and stretched. Kate smiled and lifted him up. She laid him on a table and changed his diaper, put camo shorts and a white shirt with white converse shoes. She removed him from the table. "I'm going to get Joey dressed, ok?" She said.

Christian smiled and nodded his head. "I will Momma!" He said hugging her. Kate smiled.

She then went to Joey's room, changed his diaper, and put one of those things that button up at the bottom ( I don't know what they're called). She put him in his car seat and they got ready to go.

When she got outside and got everyone ready to leave she drove to Jessie's house. When they got there Kate got out the car and began to unbuckle Christian first, when Shannon walked up to her. "So you're just going to ignore me?" He said turning her around.

Kate looked at him angrily, then slapped him. "Don't ever come near me again!" She snapped kicking him in the ribs. She continued unbuckling Christian, then she unbuckled Joey.

She walked to Jessie's door and ran the doorbell. She opened it. Jessie Volt jumped on her and spun around. "i missed you so much!" jessie said smiling and getting off of her.

_**A/N: Look up there to see what everyone looks like! (Image) Someone make this sign! Big e has bigger boobs than me!**_


End file.
